Secret Agent Man
by Fanficer21
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia falls for the 'Salamander' of Fairy Tail Agency, after he saves her from a falling train. Sent by her father to kill Natsu Dragneel, son of the CEO of Dragneel Inc., Lucy can't help but fall in love with his idiotic charm. Little does she know that they are the same man. Will she be able to kill the man she loves? Lots of Nalu and parental/children fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Agent Man**

 **By. Fanficer21**

 **Chapter 1**

 **o0o**

Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail, I would ship the crap out of it!

Rated: T

o0o

Okay, so for those who may have already read 'Comfort: Dragon Slayer Style, you will really enjoy this piece of work. I had a lot of fun writing it.

Enjoy!

o0o

Agent Salamander grabbed hold of the train ladder with one hand, his gun in the other, laughing maniacally. The rushing wind pulled at his hair and suit, threatening to yank him off the transportation. Looking behind him, he shot his gun several times.

 **Fifteen minutes earlier**

Sent by the master of Fairy Tail Agency, to acquire a diamond bracelet that was stolen from the local museum, Salamander tracked down the man who snatched it. Sneaking into the hideout, he slinked around without a trace of his presence. Searching for it in the office room, he heard footsteps coming to the door. Hiding in the shadows of the dark room, he waited for the opportune moment to slip out of the room. Doing so, his eyes caught the glint of something shining on the man's wrist. 'This day couldn't possibly get any better', he thought to himself, grinning madly at seeing the bracelet on the man. 'Clever man for keeping it on him. Or should I say stupid.'

Hearing a growl behind him, the man jumped around, his face paling at the sight of glowing dragon-like eyes staring at him from a dark corner. "S-S-SAL-AMAN-" Salamander cut off the man's scream by knocking him out. Taking the bracelet off the man's wrist, he put it onto his own so he didn't lose it this time. After all, he was prone to losing the things he was sent out to find. Why did the old man trust him so much anyway? He would never really understand the master.

The sounds of footsteps and guns being cocked filled his ears as other men came rushing up the metal stairs. Bursting into the room, they were met with darkness, save the light of the hallway illuminating the unconscious man on the floor. Trying the light switch, the discovered it didn't work, since Salamander broke the light bulb before hiding.

"Watch your backs! Salamander's here!" One man ordered, looking into the darkness. "Sa-Salamander? I-I ain't getting involved in this! I'm out of here!" Another man fearfully stated as he backed out of the room and ran away, followed by several others.

Salamander snickered to himself atop a bookshelf beside the open door. He kept his eyes closed so they wouldn't catch sight of his glowing eyes. When the rest of the men entered the room, he kicked the door closed with his foot, chuckling, which sounded like more of a growl to the men. He jumped from his position on the bookshelf to the floor behind the men as they shot towards the ceiling. With his ability to see in the dark, Salamander took out each man with a swift kick, punch, neck pinch and more, all while laughing like a maniac and making rude comments.

There were two men left standing, Salamander was about to punch one of them senseless, until something was randomly thrown by the other. Said object being a paperweight, hit him in the back of the left shoulder, sending pain and tingles down his arm. Flying past him, the paperweight then hit the man in the chest, knocking him to the ground with an 'oomf'. Jumping around, he found the other man, delivered a swift roundhouse kick to the head before opening a window and jumping out. Little did he know that one of the men got back up and followed him outside.

Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, Salamander made his way to the rendezvous point. He was near the train station when he heard a shout followed by a gunshot near his feet. Was this guy giving him a warning shot, or did he just have a lousy aim, like the rest of the men in the hideout. The only one with good aim got him with a freakin' paperweight. Running to the station, he found a spot to hide while drawing out his gun. He shot the man in the leg when he rounded the corner, causing him to fall to the ground in pain. He didn't like to kill people.

Running up to the man, he kicked the gun out of his hand, before pistol whipping said man unconscious. Salamander was then alerted to the sound of police sirens sounding in the distance getting closer at a rapid pace.

"Awww! Not again!" He whined at the thought of having to tell the master he was reckless and the police getting involved...again. Hearing a train coming, he bolted for said transportation. The train blazed right passed the station, as if it had a mind of its own. Police cars appeared near the station, officers filing out with guns in their hands. Taking a leap of faith, Salamander jumped onto the last train car, holding the ladder in a death grip. The wind ripping at his suit coat and hair.

Suddenly the train gave a lurch, shaking on the rails. 'Whose driving this thing?' He thought as he shot the bullets coming towards him. Being an excellent marksman, he was able to see the bullets' trajectory and aim accordingly. He wasn't given the name 'Salamander' for nothing. The man fought like a dragon with his heightened senses of sight, hearing, and smell. Not only that, but also the fact that he wore dragon eyed contacts, which frightened many. They even glowed in the dark, a perk he loved about them.

The train gave another lurch before the car he was on came off the rails slightly before finding their place again, scaring the crap out of him. Thinking quickly, he climbed up the ladder and onto the top of the car. It wasn't the smartest idea, but it was his way of doing things. The wind whipped through his hair even more, threatening to pull off the black wig he wore. His father would let him have it for sure if he lost it. Preferably, he'd rather just expose his natural hair with the contacts, making him look even more dragon-like. But his father insisted on the wig, saying that people would instantly know who he was because of his pin-, I mean salmon colored hair.

The wind caught his suit coat, attempting to blow him off the train. Quickly, he ripped it off, allowing the wind to take it. He was left in his white dress shirt and black pants. The train was moving onto an overpass, surrounded by tall buildings. If he timed it right, he could safely jump onto one of the lower buildings. Getting ready to jump, a wave of nausea suddenly burst through him.

"Crap!" Was all he could squeeze out, trying not to throw up as he fell onto his stomach atop the car. His face turning green. Why did his motion sickness pills have to wear off now? Another lurch, from the car, this time much bigger, and the train derailed. Sending Salamander to fall to his supposed death below, followed by the train. Luckily for him, the train was over the river that went through the town.

Scrambling in the air, he tried to get away from the car so it wouldn't crush him into the water, his mind still plagued with motion sickness. Shaking his head to clear his senses, an idea crossed his mind. Stopping his movement, he let himself free fall until the train was almost directly above him. He would used the locomotive to jump, giving himself a little distance so he wouldn't be pulled under from the sinking train.

Grabbing hold of a window ledge, he planted his feet, surprised when his motion sickness didn't come back. Maybe it was because the train was free falling. Looking into the open window in front of him, his eyes widened at the sight a young blonde woman in a dark blue tank top and a black mini skirt sitting on the ceiling of the upside down train, stuffing items into a backpack. Who was this chick? She wasn't even freaking out about the falling train. At least no one else was on board, his ears didn't pick up any screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! THE TRAIN'S GOING TO MAKE IMPACT!" Salamander screamed sticking his head into the open window, effectively scaring the blonde, causing her to scream.

"SHUT UP! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" She yelled back. Wait. She was coming to him. Was she expecting him to get her off the train? Well she was pretty, and she was in danger. So he would be nice and give her a free lift.

"HURRY UP!" He shouted, looking below to see the water getting closer and closer. Looking back up, he jumped slightly. She was already halfway out the window, backpack strapped over her shoulders. Her face mere inches from his own.

"GRAB ON!" He commanded, feeling slightly awkward, yet...nice as he felt her arms wrap around his torso, grabbing the back of his dress shirt. She pressed her face against the fabric, feeling the strong, fast heartbeat beneath her cheek. She couldn't help but blush. She hadn't been this close to a man in a while, not since her ex-boyfriend, Sting.

As he pulled her out of the window, she latched her legs around his waist. The next moment, she could feel herself flying through the air. The man's arms wrapping around her back. It felt like an eternity of soaring through the air.

"HOLD YOUR BREATH!" He shouted again, breaking the wind-rushing silence. Doing as she was told, the blonde held her breath, burying her face deeper into the toned chest. An instant later, they made impact. Fearing her mouth would open and lose her precious oxygen, she pressed her lips and air filled cheeks against his chest.

Upon impact, the man kept his tight grip on the woman, despite his hurting shoulder. Closing his eyes, he protected his contacts from being ripped off from the rush of water. He'd hate to lose the contacts, especially with how expensive they were. That, and he would be a dead man for sure if the master or Erza found out.

They sunk deeper towards the water's depths, the water current disturbed by the train's impact. Opening his eyes again, Salamander saw the sinking locomotive. It's heavy body dragging itself down to the riverbed. He then checked to make sure the bracelet was still on his wrist. It was. Kicking his legs, he forced himself and the woman wrapped around him towards the surface. His lungs beginning to burn at the slow ascent. Man, this chick was heavy!

Breaking the surface, they both gasped for air, sucking in as much precious oxygen as they could. The water's surface rippled with waves from the train's fall, causing them to sway with the current. Kicking his legs again, he swam them closer to shore, with the young woman's help this time. Reaching the shore, they walked onto a small beach. Kneeling down, Salamander let go of the blonde before falling onto his back in the cool sand, his arms flopping to rest beside his head. Both breathed in more air, their chests heaving up and down along with their racing heartbeats.

Turning onto her side, the young woman blushed at the sight of her rescuer's chest now exposed through the wet fabric. The shirt clinging to the various curves and indents, only further accenting his muscled chest and abs. His dress pants clinging to his form as well. A diamond bracelet on his wrist. Looking to his face, she took in his appearance. He was a handsome man. His strong jawline, high cheekbones, perfect nose, and black hair. His eyes were closed, but she longed to see them. She'd only caught a glimpse of them earlier. From what she remembered, they looked dangerous and menacing.

Turning his face to the side, her breath hitched at the sight of his eyes when they opened. Two dark red irises with yellow surrounding reptilian, black slits. She felt as if she were looking into a dragon's eyes, sending a cold shiver to rush through her body. They had to be contacts, there was no way someone could have eyes like that naturally...right? How she longed to see what his real eyes looked like. She could feel her blush increase even more when he stared at her, taking in her features.

The blonde's awe with the eyes quickly washed away as she grew more uncomfortable. Sure this man saved her, but what were his intentions now? He could try anything on the little secluded beach. Would he try to mug her, rape her, kill her? She could take care of herself, but something about this man was just frightening.

Looking back at the man, she eyed him cautiously, getting ready to jump up and run if he tried to come at her. However, a moment later, said man just grinned broadly before facing the dark sky, laughing his head off. All previous foreboding thoughts flew out the window as she watched him. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy. She found she liked the sound of his laugh. It wasn't too low, nor too high. But somewhere in between. She couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Man! What a ride!" Salamander cackled, pushing himself up into a sitting position. He checked his wig to make sure it was still in place, but making it appear that he was trying to get the water from his hair. "Names Salamander. What's yours?" He asked, eyeing her. The young woman sat up as well, squeezing the water from her hair. "Lucy. So you're this 'Salamander' that I keep hearing about." She replied with another blush. He looked no where near what everyone else said he was like. But she had to admit she liked this version of him so much better.

"The one and only!" He cheered as he stood up, offering his hand to Lucy. Her blush deepening more, she took his hand. Once up, she moved to stand close to him. "Well Mr. Salamander. Here is a token of my appreciation." She smiled, grabbing his face in her hands and stood on her toes to press her lips against his. A wave of heat rushed through both of them. Breaking the kiss, Lucy moved to walk away, only to be stopped by Salamander's hand grabbing her arm. Turning around, she didn't have time to question him before she was pulled into another, deeper kiss.

"Well, am I a good kisser or what!" He cheered when they broke for air. Blushing, Lucy punched him in the arm. "Not really. I've had better." She moved to walk away, this time he didn't stop her.

"Yeah, just keep telling yourself that!" He called after her, her response was to 'flip him the birdie' before running out of sight. Chuckling, he looked down to make sure he still had the bracele-

"WHAT?!" He screamed, seeing the bracelet was missing. That thieving little wench took his bracelet! He made to follow her, but the thought of his rendezvous agent maiming him for being late sent shivers down his spine. Sighing, he walked along the beach towards the rendezvous point, where he met a woman with long hair the color of scarlet.

"You're late!" She growled, extending her armored hand. Pouting at her, he gave his best puppy eyes. "You lost it didn't you!" She stated, a glare in her eyes. He nodded sadly, telling her that it was taken from him right before coming here. Fearing she would punch him into oblivion, he flinched and closed his eyes when her hand moved towards him. Dragon eyes snapped open when the armored hand rested on his right shoulder, giving a small squeeze. "You'd better get it back. The reward for that bracelet is worth more than the lost couple of missions combined." Erza said calmly.

"I will. Thank you Erza. You're the best." Salamander whispered, leaning in towards her, smirking at her blush. She wouldn't deny that the man was quite attractive, but her heart was set on another.

"You're welcome." She replied coolly, before turning towards the car, motioning for the man to get in. Salamander just groaned at the sight of said vehicle. Seeming to understand that his motion sickness pills wore off, she pulled out a bottle and threw it to him. Gratitude rushed through him. She knew him too well. Taking the pill, he got in the car and took off his wig and hair net. Snaking his fingers into the sweaty hair, he ruffled the soft, pink locks, glad to let his scalp breathe.

As soon as Erza started driving, he lay in the passenger seat, green faced and moaning until the pills took effect. The rest of the  
ride home was filled with the epic account of him taking out the men at the hideout, the police, the train, and Lucy. Erza listened intently, smiling at his account. She was glad to see him carefree again, after the events of a couple years ago. He deserved to be happy. While driving, Erza reached over and ruffled his hair, earning a smile from her friend.

o0o

You likey?


	2. Chapter 2

Secret Agent Man

By. Fanficer21

Chapter 2

o0o

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rated T: Fluff

o0o

o0o

The man slipped into his house. His wig and contacts already removed. Closing the door gently behind him, he made his way to the kitchen in the dark. His heightened eyesight allowed him to see well enough in the dark. Though the nightlights helped too. In the hallway, he noticed a little lump laying on the carpet. Kneeling down, he pet the blue cat on the back, gently.

"Hey Happy! I'm back." He whispered to his cat. Opening his eyes, Happy hopped up and rubbed affectionately against his owner's legs and hands, purring softly. With a quiet mewl, he reared up and gently butted his head against the man's cheek, earning a soft chuckle from the pinkette. The cat showed his affection for a few more minutes, before he left to lay down somewhere else.

Once in the kitchen, Natsu opened the refrigerator door softly, pulling out some left overs. He was thankful the microwave wasn't loud, he didn't want to wake anyone up. It was 4 o'clock in the morning after all. He was about to take the food from the microwave when it beeped, until...

"Welcome home, Natsu." A sleepy voice caused him to jump around, his eyes big and mouth gaping. "W-Wendy! What are you doing up? You have school in a few hours!" Natsu quietly scolded his little sister. She was the only one, besides his mother who could sneak up on him. They were both light on their feet, as if they could walk on air.

"But I missed you." Wendy chuckled softly, walking up to hug her stunned big brother. She broke away an instant later. "Natsu...why do you smell like a girl?" She asked skeptically, sniffing his shirt.

"W-Well, I kind of saved a pretty lady from a falling train." Natsu grinned, scratching the back of his head. "Why do you keep doing stupid things? You're going to get yourself killed one of these days." Wendy sighed, punching her brother on the arm.

"Youch! You punch almost as hard as she did." Natsu rubbed his sore arm, pouting at his sister. "Did you kiss this one too?" The blunette asked, smirking at him. "Hey! She kissed me first!" The pinkette defended himself quietly, taking the food from the microwave and setting it on the island counter.

"You should see dad about your shoulder." Wendy advised, watching him rub it with a grimace. He had Erza put it back into place, but maybe she was a little too rough. "I'll see him when he wakes up." Natsu whispered, before starting to eat his late dinner or early breakfast, resting an arm on the counter as he leaned over the food. "You should be getting back to bed! You've still got..." He looked at his watch. "Three hours of sleep before you need to wake up."

"I know!" Wendy pouted, giving him the puppy eyes. "Can't I sleep with you. It's been lonely here the last couple days." She continued to whine. Shaking his head with a smile, Natsu looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes. "Go get your stuff, and meet me at the couch in ten minutes." How could he say no to his adorable little sister. Bouncing in place, Wendy clapped her hands softly before leaning up to kiss Natsu on the cheek.

He chuckled as he watched the blunette run to her room without making a sound. A minute later, she rushed by with a pillow, a blanket, and a smile on her face. Plopping down on the couch, she hung her arms over the back staring at him, motioning for him to hurry up. Natsu simply replied by pointing to the bowl of food beneath him. Rolling her eyes, Wendy rested her chin on the soft leather, waiting patiently for him to come over. He wiggled his eyebrows at her, causing her to cover her mouth with her hands as she giggled. A moment later, something white caught his attention. Wendy's cat, Charle, walked gracefully past the kitchen and towards the couch before disappearing behind it. He noticed Wendy look down and smile as she pet something. He could only guess that  
Charle jumped onto the couch.

Finishing his food, Natsu placed the bowl and fork into the sink. He'd wash it later. Right now, his priority, after filling his stomach, was to make sure Wendy went back to sleep. Motioning to his clothes, he told Wendy that was going to shower and change into something more comfortable. Nodding happily she plopped down on the couch and pet Charle until he returned several minutes later in white pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt with pink sleeves. His hair still slightly wet.

Sitting down on the couch, he felt his muscles relax as he sunk into the soft leather. Leaning his head and shoulders against the arm, he moved to lay his legs across the couch after Wendy stood up, blanket and pillow in her arms. He stopped when Charle growled at him, when his feet neared her. Her tail swishing in agitation. "You know Wendy. Sometimes I think your cat hates me." The pinkette chuckled. "She doesn't hate you Natsu. She's just temperamental." Wendy said with a slight chuckle, putting her arm load down to pick up her cat. Kissing her forehead softly, the bluenette  
put the cat down on the floor, allowing Natsu to stretch his stiff legs completely.

"Alright, come on Wendy." Natsu motioned for her to lay down. Smiling brightly, she placed her pillow vertically to rest along her brother's chest and stomach. Stepping onto the couch, she positioned herself to lay between the soft leather and her brother. She wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling her face into her pillow. Feeling the pressure on his body as she lay down, Natsu helped situate the blanket to cover them both. He wrapped an arm around her, resting over the blanket. His other arm rested beside him, trying to ease the pain in his shoulder.

"Good night, Wendy." Natsu whispered, kissing the top of his sister's head, squeezing her gently with his arm. "Good night, Natsu." She whispered back before falling asleep to the rise and fall of his chest. Closing his eyes as well, the pinkette's last thoughts before sleep took him were of the pretty blonde he'd saved earlier, and then the stolen bracelet. He'd get her back for sure.

 **Several hours later...**

Natsu's mouth hung open, his head on the arm of the couch. Something fell into his mouth, causing him to shut it and taste what it was. Unfortunately, it happened to be something sour. Pursing his lips from the flavor, his eyes slowly opened to the sound of deep laughter above him. His father leaned against the back of the couch, in his hand was a squeeze bottle of lemon juice directly over his head.

"Time to get up son, or the next drop will be in your eye." The red haired man said cooly, a big grin on his scarred face. "Igneel! Let the boy sleep!" Grandine shouted from their bedroom, followed by a "Yes dear!" from Igneel. Looking down at his son's tired face, he pried open one of Natsu's eyes. "You got off lucky this time kid." He chuckled before ruffling the pink hair.

"Hey dad? Can you put my shoulder back in place, I hurt it during the mission. Erza tried to help, but I think she made it worse. She doesn't know her own strength." Natsu said sleepily, his eyes still closed. A chill ran down Igneel's spine at the mention of Erza's name. "Sure kid. How did you hurt it?" Igneel asked, rounding the corner of the couch, sitting on the coffee table. Natsu chuckled softly, opening one eye to look at his father. "Man threw a paperweight at me. Good aim for someone throwing blindly in the dark."

"Better a paperweight than a bullet." Igneel mumbled, a frown on his face as he caressed his son's cheek, brushing his thumb over the cheekbone softly. "Yeah." Natsu sighed quietly, leaning into the touch. He was still really tired, his eye closing again.

"Alright kid, get up. Let's take care of that shoulder of yours." Igneel stated, helping his son sit up, seeing the boy wince at the touch to his hurt shoulder. Igneel wrapped one arm around his son's back, snaking it beneath the shirt to get a better grip. His other hand went to the young man's arm, moving the limb in a circular motion, before he gave a sharp yank, putting the shoulder back into its proper place with a 'pop'. A wave of nausea surged through Natsu, who leaned into his father's hold. Igneel held his son to his chest, brushing his fingers through the pink hair. "I'm glad you came home safe, my son." He whispered into the young man's hair, kissing the top of his head. Leaning back into the couch cushions, Igneel tightened his hold on the boy in his arms.

Every night Natsu went out to do missions, Igneel would imagine him coming home wounded, or not coming home at all. But this was Natsu's decision, he had to respect that. The boy wanted to be a part of the Fairy Tail Agency. Igneel had to chuckle to himself. Natsu was following in his old man's footsteps. Igneel was called the 'Fire Dragon King' during his time at the agency. But he'd left hat life behind after meeting Grandine. He didn't want to be involved with dangerous situations when he had a family to care for. But Natsu was young. He had his whole life ahead of him.

Another thing that scared Igneel was that he'd begun to hear rumors. Rumors that some of his competitors were getting overly jealous of the success of Dragneel Inc., and wanted to weed out the competition. One such rumor was that there was a plot to sabotage Dragneel Inc. One possibility for this was someone killing the young heir in his arms. Igneel thought, tightening his arms around the now sleeping young man.

One such competitor was Jude Heartfilia, a wealthy merchant, who staked his eyes towards a higher success. He knew the man had a daughter, an heiress to the Konzern. He heard that she's extremely beautiful and that heirs to wealthy companies and agencies flocked to her for proposals and the chance to get their hands on her father's wealth.

Igneel didn't want his son going anywhere near the Heartfilia family. Not since his old friend Layla passed away. Jude was a cruel man, and if the rumors were true, he wouldn't allow the man to put his hands on his precious boy. He knew his son could take care of himself, but as a father, he couldn't help but worry for the reckless young man and his stupid decisions. Igneel hadn't seen much of Layla after she married Jude. He never even met the daughter.

Pulling the sleeping pinkette onto his lap, the man snaked his arms around his son's waist. Burying his face into the soft, pink hair, he breathed in his son's scent that smelt like burning coals and campfires. He didn't know how long they stayed in this position for, but before he knew it, he too fell asleep.

When she walked into the living room, Grandine couldn't help but take a picture of her precious boys. Kissing them both on their foreheads, she covered them in the blanket Wendy left for Natsu when Igneel drove her to school.

o0o

Want more?


	3. Chapter 3

Secret Agent Man

By. Fanficer21

Chapter 3

o0o

Disclaimer: Me no own!

Rated: T for fluff and some hormonal stuff.

o0o

So I decided to make Natsu a young adult instead of a teenager. It just worked out better for this story.

Enjoy!

o0o

Brown eyes looked to the man sitting at his desk before her. She didn't like being here. The only time he really talked to her was when she was given a mission or something related to the Konzern. No 'how are you?', 'how was your day?', or 'I love you!'... Nothing.

"Here is your next assignment." The man said dryly, not even looking up as held the file up, expecting her to take it. Reaching forward with a 'humph', she took hold of the folder. Her new diamond bracelet shining in the light.

"As you know, my competitor, among others, has been growing more successful every year. This has left us, as you say, "in the dust". We cannot spend another year with low production rates. Thus, your mission is to destroy Dragneel Inc. In order to do this, you will get close to the heir, and then dispose of him. With the loss of his son, Igneel will crumble and his business will falter, bringing us back to the top. Do you understand." Jude Heartfilia said stoically, his hands intertwined in front of his mouth, his elbows on the desk.

"Isn't this going a little overboard! I'm sure there are other ways to get back u-"

"Don't you dare talk back to me!" Jude growled, standing up from his chair, glaring at the blonde. "Now get out of my sight!"

"Yes...father." Lucy whispered with a growl, turning to leave, her heels clicking with her movement. The file held in her arms tightly.

When she reached her bedroom, she flopped on the bed, resting her head on the thick, pink blanket with a groan. She just got back from a mission. Why did she have to go and kill someone. Not just that, but use her sex appeal to get his guard down, then kill him. Was that all her father saw in her? A tool to use for his own benefit?

Pursing her lips, maneuvered to lay on her stomach before she opened the file. The first thing that caught her attention was a picture of a grinning young man with...pink hair? That seemed so unnatural. Yet, the pink hair matched him perfectly, accenting his features. She blushed at the thought and turned her head slightly, something shiny catching her eye.

Looking down at her bracelet, she remembered the man she stole it from. Before she met him, she'd been on another mission to steal money and stuff that was being transported on the train. Before the train was set to leave the station, she walked in with some of her helpers, forcing people to get off the locomotive. She stole gold watches and rings from the men, not having the heart to steal from the women and children. Partly because she hated men, after the hell Sting put her through. Also, because she hated her father. After forcing the conductor to set the train to go full speed ahead, she kicked him off with a 'Lucy Kick'. It was around that time that she met her savior on the train.

Going back to the bracelet, it was just too beautiful to pass up. She wanted to meet the Salamander again. He seemed different from other guys, somehow. She just felt so comfortable with him. She didn't know why, but when she was around him, she felt her hormones rage. The man was freaking hot! He wasn't a bad kisser either. And his dragon eyes made him look even sexier. The image of his wet shirt stuck to his body caused her to bite her lip, her cheeks becoming red again.

Shaking her head to get back to the moment at hand, she looked at the heir to Dragneel Inc.

 **Name:** Natsu Dragneel

 **Age** : 23

 **Occupation** : Business trips and meetings for Dragneel Inc. Heir to company

 **Blood type** : A+

 **Elder brother to Wendy Dragneel**

 **Graduated from Magnolia High School**

 **Allergies** : None

 **Major surgeries** : Wisdom teeth removed

 **Etc. etc. etc.**

 **Next meeting place:** The conference room in the Crocus Springs Hotel . Thursday at 3:15 pm.

She'd have to come up with a plan to meet this guy and see how she could get his attention. She had three days to figure it out. But before that, she's going to sneak around town tonight to see if she can catch a glimpse of the Salamander again. She thought as she played with the diamond bracelet on her wrist.

o0o

The night air felt warm on her face as she breathed in the summer breeze. She stood atop a small building, overlooking the river where the train fell the day before. Waiting for hours, Lucy was getting bored. When was she going to see him? Was he even out tonight? Was he off saving some other girl from her untimely doom? Or maybe he was raiding some hideout. The blonde thought to herself, biting her lip in frustration.

"Long time no see, Luigi!" A whisper sounded in her ear, causing her to jump back with a shriek, slapping the culprit in the face. Looking up while trying to calm her racing heart, she saw the Salamander standing before her, a red hand print on his right cheek and a pout on his lips. She had to admit the pout was quite cute on him.

"That hurt, Luigi!" The ebony whined, repeating the name while rubbing his throbbing cheek. "My name is Lucy! LU-CY! Got it?!" Lucy corrected him, her face red with more frustration.

"Why are you out here anyway? Isn't it dangerous for someone like you to be out and about alone at night?" He asked, continuing to stare at the blonde. His eyes catching a glimpse of something shiny on her wrist.

"W-What's that suppose to mean? Someone like you?" She narrowed her eyes at him, despite her blush. "A young, pretty woman. Alone. Scantily clad. The list goes on." He drawled, rubbing the back of his neck, a smirk on his face as he looked her up and down, making Lucy blush. She was about to retort, but cut herself off as something came to her mind.

"How did you find me? I've been waiting for you for hours." She grumbled curiously. Her eyes widened when he tapped the side of his nose. "I can smell your scent for miles. And, I've got to say that yours is my favorite. Sure beats others I've smelt." He chuckled as her face grew redder.

"T-Then why didn't you come here sooner if you could sm-smell me for miles? What do I smell like anyway?" She asked the last part, sniffing herself, trying to hide her blush. Salamander just stood there watching her, his smirk growing wider. "Well...about that. I've been here for hours. I just wanted to see how long your patience would last." He cracked a Cheshire cat grin, showing off what looked like small canine-like fangs as he leaned towards her, their faces inches apart. Lucy blushed again, her heart rate picking up speed as she stared into the gorgeous dragon eyes again.

Lucy's eyes widened, were those teeth real? She desperately wanted to reach out and touch them, but Salamander broke her reverie when he spoke  
again. "As for your smell. That information is classified." He chuckled before poking the tip of his nose against hers, laughing as the blonde's face grew a new shade of red. He leaped back with another laugh when Lucy lunged at him, trying to smack him again. Her face red with embarrassment.

"Why you little-" She chased after him across the rooftop, smiling slightly. It was like they were playing cat and mouse. At the moment she felt like the cat, because she really wanted to pounce on him and hold him prisoner. Her cheeks flared up at the thought. She almost caught up to him, when he decided to spin in place with swag, before turning another direction sharply. Before she could turn to follow him, she felt strong hands grip her arms, holding them tightly behind her back. Unable to move, a shiver ran down her spine when she felt the ebony press his body to her back, a puff of breath touching her ear.

"Why were you waiting for me? Did you miss me?" He purred teasingly, his lips against her ear. Lucy's body became rigid when Salamander nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, taking in her scent. Her face getting more red with blood rushing to her cheeks. His hands slid slowly down her arms, before tightening around her wrists. A moment later, his presence was gone.

Slowly turning around, her face still red, she noticed that she was alone. With a sigh, she looked at her watch, only to notice that her diamond bracelet was missing.

"That jerk!" She screamed into the night sky.

o0o

More coming right up!


	4. Chapter 4

**Secret Agent Man**

 **By. Fanficer21**

 **Chapter 4**

 **o0o**

Disclaimer: You can't always get what you want...but why? :(

Rated: T for PDA (Public Display of Affection, for those who don't know) and a sexual reference.

o0o

This chapter is a bit on the longer side, but I know you guys won't mind at all. You'll rather enjoy it better. XD

o0o

 **Three Days Later:**

Lucy sat in the hotel lobby, waiting for Natsu to get out of the meeting. She felt slightly awkward with the stares of several men on her. She wore a revealing tank top, a little tighter than was necessary along with short shorts. She wanted to see if she could get close to her target with her sex appeal. It should be easy, what with other men ogling her like a vulture does to a carcass.

She waited, impatiently, for another ten minutes before she heard the door to the conference room open. The sounds of random conversations filling her ears. Natsu was the last to leave the room, shaking hands with one of the men as they were finishing their conversation. A bright smile on his face. Lucy had to admit it looked cute on him. He was more attractive than his picture gave him credit for. The pink hair really did suit him.

Briefcase in hand, he made his way to the exit, checking his watch. Making her move, Lucy got up quickly and walked in front of him, making herself bump into his...hard chest? She fell to the floor with blush, pretending to hurt her ankle.

"Oww! My ankle!" She cried out, grabbing hold of said body part. "Oh no! I'm so sorry Miss!" Natsu fretted, crouching down to look at her ankle. Grabbing her leg, she marveled at how gentle he was. He gently moved her ankle around, testing to see if it was sprained or not. Fearing he would see through her ruse, she hissed audibly, punching his right shoulder. His eyes moved to meet hers. Lucy grumbled internally. Why didn't the man look at her shorts, midriff, or chest? Most of the other man in the room seemed to be jealous, wanting to trade places with the pinkette.

Obviously her womanly charms weren't getting his attention. Maybe she had to try a little harder. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she brought her face closer to his, their noses almost touching. His onyx eyes were drawing her in, another blush rising to her cheeks. She could get lost in them.

"A-Are you alright, Miss?" Natsu stuttered slightly at their close proximity, a blush rising to his face. Man he was in trouble now. He knew it was Lucy, but he couldn't let her know that he knew. Why was she here?

"Lucy! My names Lucy!" The blonde breathed into his ear seductively, her hand entangling itself into his pink hair. Forcing his blush down, he picked her up bridal style and walked over to the chairs. Sitting her down, he tried to wiggle out of Lucy's strong grip. "Miss! Please let go!" He pleaded gently.

"Don't you want to spend time with me!" Lucy whined, massaging the back of his neck. 'Man that feels good.' He thought, his eyes rolling up slightly at the pleasure of it. She brought her head up, pressing her lips against his neck, just under his jaw. The jugular vein pulsed beneath her touch. A few bellboys soon came to Natsu's rescue, as they helped pry the woman off of him.

"I'm not that kind of guy, Miss! Now these young men can help you with your ankle." The pinkette said, nodding to the bellboys who nodded back. He rushed out the door and to his car, not aware that the blonde stood up with narrowed eyes. Lifting her nose into the air, she stalked off, leaving puzzled bellboys behind. She would need to try another approach.

o0o

Natsu got into his car and started the engine. He would make it home just in time to see the end of Wendy's play. She begged him to skip the meeting so he could see it, but deep down she knew he couldn't. But he promised her he would be there before it ended. Not to mention, today was his father's birthday, so they were going to do something special afterwards.

His drive home was filled with thoughts of Lucy. Why did she try to maul him in the hotel lobby of all places? Was she there already, or did she know he was going to be there? It was so confusing, and he couldn't help his rising blush. Before he knew it, an hour had passed by. For some reason, driving relaxed him. He didn't need to take his pills. It was like he didn't even have motion sickness when he was the one behind the wheel.

Pulling into the school parking lot, Natsu parked the car and ran through the school doors. His open suit coat swished behind him. Entering the auditorium softly, he made it just in time for the final scene. The play was Sleeping Beauty. Wendy landed the role of Aurora and got to 'sleep' through most of the play. Her classmate, Romeo, was Prince Phillip. Wendy rested on the bed, Romeo by her bedside. Natsu could see the boy's blush from the back of the auditorium. He chuckled slightly when Wendy subtlety lifted her head from the pillow a few centimeters. Taking a deep breath, the boy lowered his head and pressed his lips to the blunette's cheek. It was a children's play after all.

When the play was over, Natsu clapped and cheered for his sister and Romeo with everyone else in the audience. Exiting through the door, he decided to wait for his parents and Wendy to find him. It was much less crowded this way. When he spotted his mom and dad come through the doors, the first thing Igneel did was scan the area before walking to stand close to his son.

He'd been doing this a lot lately, and it was beginning to annoy Natsu. Every time they went somewhere together or the man found him alone, he would scan the premises while staying close to him. Igneel wouldn't say anything, only that he should be on his guard, especially with being the heir of a company with desperate rivals. Anything could happen.

Stepping a little to the side to have breathing room, Natsu leaned against the wall. He was about to say something until his father grabbed his chin with his big thumb and forefinger. Natsu was confused when the man tilted his head back, exposing his neck as he pulled the scarf down. Igneel got a good look at what was under his jaw, whistling softly, followed by a grin.

"So is this what you do after the meetings? *Sniff* My little boy's growing up!" Igneel teased, wiping a fake tear from his eye. Keeping his grip on his son's chin with one hand, the other hand smacked his wife's butt. "Really, Igneel?! There's children present!" Grandine chided, narrowing her eyes at him. "Check Natsu out!" The man replied with a laugh.

"Natsu, I know you're an adult. But you should really learn to control yourself around women!" She said, pulling a make-up removing wipe from her purse. She was about to wipe it off, but...

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked, looking at his parents the best he could with his head tilted back. It was getting hard to swallow and breathe. He sure hoped his dad would release his strong grip soon. Taking out his phone, Igneel snapped a picture of his son's neck before allowing his wife to gently wipe off whatever it was.

When she was done, Igneel let go of the pinkette's chin. Bringing his head down slowly, Natsu groaned as he rubbed his stiff neck muscles. Looking at the picture Igneel presented with a toothy grin, the young man's face turned cherry red. There was a bright pink lipstick mark left behind from when Lucy kissed him.

"Care to tell us what happened?" Igneel questioned, raising an eyebrow. "W-Well...after the meeting. Some girl practically mauled me in the hotel lobby. It took a few bellboys to get her off me." He replied, averting his eyes with embarrassment. Igneel seemed to calculate the statement in his mind for a moment. "How many is a few?" He finally asked.

"About three."

"Dang, that girl's strong! I think you've found your mate. Maybe you should make an honest woman out of her." Igneel wiggled his eyebrows at his son's red face. "Dad! Please stop! I've had enough embarrassment for one day!" Natsu barked, trying to ignore the parents and children staring at him as they walked by.

"Natsu! You made it!" Wendy shouted behind him, making him turn sharply, a large smile on his face. He was glad for the distraction. "I couldn't miss my little princess's play!" He called, picking her up and spinning her around. "I got here just in time to see Romeo kiss you. It's about time!" He laughed, nudging Romeo on the shoulder after he put his sister down. Said boy looked to the floor, a blush coming to his face.

"How was your meeting?" Wendy asked, hugging her brother's waist, burying her face into his stomach. "...Well..." Natsu started, resting his arm over her back. His other hand scratched the back of his head, sheepishly.

"Best meeting ever!" His father beat him to it.

"Really? What happened?" The blunette asked excitedly, bouncing in place. Natsu stopped scratching his scalp to cover his face with the hand, his  
cheeks turning pink again while shaking his head. Looking to her father and mother, Wendy silently asked them.

"We'll tell you when you're older, dear." Grandine stated calmly, earning a mouthed 'thank you' from her son. Wendy only pouted, tightening her hold on her brother. Behind her, Romeo blushed, wishing she would hold him like that.

"Well! Shall we blow this joint and do something fun for my birthday?" Igneel shouted playfully, startling the last stragglers in the area. He and Natsu shared a look, big grins forming on their faces. "ARCADE!" They both shouted, bumping their fists together.

"Really? Of all places we can go, you want to go to the arcade?" Grandine questioned with a shake of her head, a smile on her lips. Oh how she loved this man! Her husband just nodded quickly, a twinkle in his eyes. Same with her son. "Um...can Romeo come too?" Wendy asked quietly. "Of course dear." Her mother said. "The more the merrier!" Her father grinned.

Leaving the building, they walked to their cars. "Grandine, can you take Wendy and Romeo? I need to talk to Natsu." Igneel said, pulling her aside. His wife nodded, a look of understanding on her face. "Of course, dear."

Getting into his son's car, Igneel looked at the young man intently. A serious look on his face. "Anything suspicious going on in the underground? I've heard from Fairy Tail that rumors are beginning to surface. A plot to sabotage Dragneel Inc." He relaxed slightly, when Natsu shook his head.

"I haven't heard anything. What are the rumors?" The pinkette asked quietly, looking into his father's eyes. He saw pain in the man's orbs. Igneel shook his head, smiling slightly. "It's best you don't know for now. Why ruin tonight." He said, placing a strong hand his son's shoulder. "Just be on the lookout and stay alert."

Nodding, Natsu started the car. The ride was relatively silent. The pinkette caught his father glancing out the window. Glaring and jumping at cars that seemed to get too close. "Are you alright, Dad?" Natsu asked quietly, watching his father rub his face with his hand from the corner of his eye. "Just tired. A lot's been on my mind lately." The man sighed deeply.

"I heard that Makarov is planning to retire again. He said he wanted to have Gildarts be the next head of Fairy Tail. But you know Gildarts! He turned it right back onto Gramps. I keep telling him that Fairy Tail needs him. He can't just retire. You saw how that worked out with Macao." Natsu laughed, changing the subject, grateful to see his dad smile.

"Why doesn't he just make Laxus the next head. He's his grandson! Who better to take over?" Igneel chuckled with his son. "You know Laxus. He's like a surging bolt of electricity. The guy's pure energy! Besides, Makarov said something about the kid being too hot headed and power crazy. Maybe he just wants him to grow up a little more." The pinkette voiced.

"Grow up more? The kid's what, almost 30 years old now?" Igneel questioned as Natsu parked the car next his mom's. His mom, Wendy, and Romeo were already waiting for them inside. Before Natsu had the chance to get out, he was dragged into a tight embrace. His father's arms snaking tightly beneath his arms and around his back, his face buried in the pink hair, breathing deeply.

"Seriously Dad! What's wrong?!" Natsu demanded, his face pressed into his father's shoulder. "Can't a guy hug his son once in a while?" Igneel mumbled into his son's hair. "Can you blame me? You're going out on missions and doing stupid stuff that can get you killed. How can I not worry about you?" He continued. "I love it when you're home. Then, I know that you're safe." Igneel squeezed his son tighter, smiling as Natsu hugged him back. "I love you, son!" He said, moving his face down before planting a kiss on his son's temple.

"Love you too, Dad! And Happy Birthday!" Natsu replied, smiling softly before they ended the hug and got out of the car. They moved to the mall entrance, Igneel rubbing Natsu's back during the walk. He kept his eyes open for anything suspicious on the way.

Meeting the others inside, both men put their conversation behind them. Now was time to have some fun. They played all sorts of games. Wendy and Romeo played air hockey, followed by Natsu and Igneel making a dangerous competition out of it. They all played Ski-ball, having a blast. Igneel challenged Grandine to a game of shooting zombies. Grandine won of course. Natsu played the lottery spin, landing on four-hundred tickets. He whooped with excitement, earning a smack to the back of the head from Igneel. Wendy and Romeo car raced each other. Followed by Wendy challenging Natsu to a race. And finally, Natsu beat everyone at Dance Dance Revolution. At the end of the night, they had several hundred tickets at their disposal.

Getting their receipt, they looked over what to get as prizes. Natsu's eyes sparkled at the sight of a stuffed red dragon, saying it reminded him of his dad. His father took that as a compliment, ruffling his son's hair. Igneel sounded like a cool name for a dragon. Wendy looked intently at a stuffed white dragon, making her think of her graceful mother. Romeo liked the looks of a yellow ascot. Though the choosing was ultimately up to Igneel, since it was his birthday. Calculating the number of tickets the items were worth, he saw that he had enough, plus a little extra. The little extra was purchasing a cheesy, plastic tiara for his wife. She was his queen after all. And a big fake mustache for himself. He couldn't resist saying to his wife, "Honey, I mustache you a question". Grandine just giggled, and the three kids rolled their eyes.

After dropping Romeo off at home, Wendy giving him a goodbye kiss on the cheek. They headed back home with both cars. Once inside, Natsu ran to the couch and jumped to lay on the cushions, the stuffed red dragon in his arms. A moment later, Happy jumped onto the couch and walked onto Natsu's chest where he plopped down and proceeded to lick his paw before rubbing his head.

"I'm not your bathtub, buddy!" Natsu grumbled at the blue cat cleaning himself, he rubbed his fingers into the soft fur along the cat's back. When done with cleaning his head, Happy sniffed the new dragon toy, butting his head against it. He seemed to really like it.

"Ok Kids! Mom and Dad are going to spend some time together. So don't you dare bother us! Got it?!" Igneel shouted from his bedroom, his wife's giggles filled the living room before the bedroom door was slammed shut. The loud sound, caused Happy to jump off his owner's chest and bolt under the couch, taking the stuffed dragon with him. Chuckling, Natsu got up and walked to Wendy's bedroom. He'd get the stuffed dragon later, after Happy was done playing with it. He could hear laughter and moans coming from his parents' room.

Entering his little sister's room, Natsu noticed her laying on her stomach on the bed, using her new, white dragon as a pillow. Earbuds were in her ears, humming to music as she colored. Laying on the bed beside her, he pulled an earbud from her ear, placing it into his own. She was listening to J-Pop again.

They both listened to the music, until the sound of something breaking caught their attention. They heard their father say, "Oops!" Followed by a loud smack and an, "Oww!" The moans started again after that. Both kids shook their heads. Their parents were weird.

Natsu situated himself so he lay on his back, his arms resting behind his head. Wendy leaned against his chest as she continued to color. Closing his eyes to the music, the pinkette drifted off to sleep after having a wonderful day, minus the hotel.

o0o

Are you not entertained?


	5. Chapter 5

**Secret Agent Man**

 **By. Fanficer21**

 **Chapter 5**

 **o0o**

Disclaimer: Like the food I right about, I do not own Fairy Tail. *Cries and eats in the corner*

Rated T: Invasion of the human bubble by Lucy, and family fluff.

o0o

Some of you may be wondering when the Fairy Tail Agency will appear, and when the plot will take a turn for the better or worst. The truth is that I am not at that point yet, as I am still figuring the plot out myself. This story is taking a mind of its own.

Anyway, for the time being, this fanfic focuses on Natsu's relationship with his family, and the growing relationship between Salamander/Lucy/Natsu. But fear not, it will get more interesting.

o0o

Natsu parked the car outside the hotel, sitting in the driver's seat as he took out his phone, texting his father that he made it safely. Igneel had been more overprotective lately, and still wouldn't tell him the reason. He would continuously use the excuse that he didn't want to ruin the day. Perhaps his father was frightened. It wasn't often that Natsu saw this side of him. He would continue to be patient with his old man, for the time being.

Sighing, he opened the car door, stepping out. It was a hot summer's day, the warm breeze brushing through his hair and against his sunglasses. He didn't want to go to the meeting today. They were all so boring and he had to force himself to stay awake. Popping a caffeine tablet into his mouth, he walked into the Magnolia Suits Hotel. Why were these meetings always in hotels? Were the conference rooms just better? Who knows. Better yet, why couldn't his father go to these meetings instead? He was the freaking CEO. He knew more about the company anyway.

But then again, Igneel always told him that his young, fresh ideas would be better and increase their success rates. Plus, it gave him experience to help him when he takes over the company in the future. So far, Dragneel Inc. had been very successful, making other companies fight to catch up to the competition. Maybe that's why his father was worried that something might happen.

Once in the meeting room, he put his two cents in when ever he saw fit. He kept his ears open for anything suspicious along the lines of sabotage. There had been some things going on lately, like important documents going missing, data being stolen from computers systems, and other small things. No murder attempts as far as he was aware. Once the meeting was over, he rushed out of the room at a quick pace. He'd promised Wendy he'd get her a tasty treat from the nearby bakery.

Driving to said nearby bakery, which happened to be beside an ice cream shop, the pinkette looked at the various options for snack-age. There were turnover pastries, doughnuts, multiple types of bread, cakes, and much more. A large strawberry cake with fluffy frosting and ripe strawberries on top caught his attention. Looking at it, it had Erza's name written all over it. Well, metaphorically speaking anyway.

Continuing his search, he noticed a small brownie-like cake. It also had whipped frosting on it with an Oreo crumbs sprinkled on top. He knew Wendy would love it. Purchasing the Oreo and strawberry cakes, Natsu walked out to his car. Unfortunately, still on the sidewalk, someone walked right into him. Something cold and wet seeped through his white dress shirt. Looking down, he pursed his lips at the sight of strawberry ice cream smeared on his shirt. Thank goodness the pink treat missed his scarf.

"I'm so sorry! Let me clean that up for you." A familiar female voice said as a delicate hand entered his field of vision, a 'for some reason' wet handkerchief pressed against his chest, getting more of the shirt wet than was necessary as she slid her hand beneath the suit coat. Looking up at the touch, onyx eyes met brown. "I-It's you!" The young man leaped back. "What are you doing here?" He asked skeptically, watching her pout slightly at the distance between them. How did he not notice her? Especially her smell of sweet strawberries and vanilla. Maybe the scent of the bakery was still in his nose.

"Can't a girl get ice cream on a hot day?" Lucy asked innocently, a small pout on her face.

With the way she wet the shirt over his whole left pectoral muscle when the ice cream stain was only along the button line, he couldn't help but think she had some other motive. What with the way she was all over him in the hotel. But why did Lucy want to get close to him, when she was obviously interested in the Salamander? They had never met before, aside from the falling train and hotel, at least not to his recollection.

His reverie was broken when he felt sweat drip down his forehead. Remembering the cakes in the bags at his side, he moved towards the car. Opening the back door, he put the cakes into the cooler he'd brought with him. From the corner of his eye, he saw Lucy walk up behind him. She leaned in close, asking if he could use some help, her hand subtly brushed against his hip and down the side of his leg. Her breath touching the back of his ear, before lightly nipping the skin with her teeth. Jumping at the touch, he twirled around to face her with the small space available between them. His heart pounding in his chest, hormones wanting to activate. But he forced the feelings down.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked in a stern voice, moving to widen the space between them. "Just seeing if you needed help." Lucy replied, licking her ice cream seductively. Natsu only raised an eyebrow at her skeptically. "Sure." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I need to be going. So if you'll excuse me." The pinkette moved her away from the car door before shutting it. Walking around her, he opened the driver's door before getting in, ignoring her pout as he started the car and backed away.

Lucy watched him leave, narrowing her eyes at him. She needed another way to get him alone with her. Obviously he wasn't interested in her sexually, which somewhat made her smile. He acted like a gentleman in a way, unless he was just stupidly dense. She would need to think of another way to get close to him, a blush on her face as she kept thinking about the feel of his strong muscles beneath her hand just minutes earlier. His body felt hot to the touch, she thought. Perhaps he just had a high metabolism.

Maybe she should pretend to be his friend. Then again, why would he want to be friends with a girl who practically tried to seduce him? Twice? Sitting down at a table outside the ice cream shop, she finished her treat, devising a new plan of action for the next time they met.

o0o

Arriving home, Natsu entered the house, carrying the cakes into the kitchen. Placing them on the counter, he let out a sigh. "Rough day?" Igneel asked, making a sandwich at the island counter beside his son. "You could say that." The pinkette replied, rubbing his face with his hands before leaning down to rest his elbows on the counter. Igneel rubbed his son's back comfortingly.

"The meeting...or did she show up again?" His father asked, a smirk forming on his lips at the last part. "Her." Natsu said. "She smeared me with ice cream, and then proceeded to clean my shirt off where it wasn't even dirty." He said, pulling his suit coat to the side to show off the wet dress shirt, the ice cream smear still present.

"Hmm. Maybe she's stalking you." Igneel said with a grin, adding flaming hot Cheetos to his sandwich to add some flavor. "At least she didn't try to seduce yo- oh she did didn't she?" The man corrected himself at his son's apprehensive look. "Where?" He asked, taking a bite of his lunch, the cheetos crunching in his mouth. He stopped mid-chew, almost choking on his food when his son showed what Lucy had done earlier.

"You have self defense training, you know. Unless you don't want to use it on a pretty girl." The red haired man wiggled his eyebrows. "You know, if your mother tried to attack me, I'd use my training her to pin her down. Then I'd..." He paused momentarily, a dirty look forming on his face.

"No! Dad, no! Please! I don't want to hear it!" Natsu hid his blushing face in his hands, his father burst out laughing at his embarrassment before patting the young man on the back. "There, there, son. Would you like me to appoint a body guard for you? I could ask Gray. You know he's good with the ladies. Or better yet! I'll ask Loke!" Igneel laughed again, ruffling his son's hair before letting his hand rest atop the scarf he gave him. The pinkette only leaned further towards the counter, his face still in his hands. "No! Not them!" He moaned.

"What's in the bags?" Igneel asked, changing the subject, peeking into said bags. "The small cake is for Wendy. The big one is for Erza. I thought they'd like them." Natsu replied, lifting himself off the counter, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm going to take a nap." He said, walking towards his room. His father patted his back lightly, before putting the cakes in the fridge and finishing his sandwich.

In his room, Natsu hung his suit coat on a hanger. Discarding his button-up shirt on the floor, he tiredly made his way to his bed. Flopping down on the soft mattress, stomach and chest resting against the sheets. His arms wormed their way beneath his pillow, slightly raising the cushion beneath his face. The scarf covering his mouth and nose. He fell asleep instantly, his soft snores filling the room. Happy, who lay on the chair by the desk, stretched before hopping down to the floor. Walking to the bed, he jumped up quietly, walking onto Natsu's bare lower back. Kneading the tanned flesh beneath him, Happy made himself comfortable before laying down in a ball. He too fell asleep again soon after.

A few hours passed before the pinkette awoke to something touching his bare shoulders. Snapping his head up, his tired eyes caught sight of his mother sitting on the bed beside him. Happy no longer on him, having moved to the foot of the bed. "Your father told me about what happened today." His mother said softly, massaging his shoulders and back, loosening his tight muscles.

"I don't know what to do." Natsu sighed as he stared at the wall. His mother's ministrations calming him. "Maybe you should skip the next meeting. Give yourself a break." Grandine suggested, sliding her hands up the middle of her son's back, feeling his spine beneath her touch. Moving them around his shoulders, under his scarf, and back down the edges of his back and sides, she stopped at his lower back, before starting the process again. They remained quiet for some time, both enjoying each others company.

"Maybe." The pinkette replied sleepily, his eyes closing again. They opened again when his mother removed her hands from his back. He moved so he lay on his side, removing his arms from under the pillow, looking up at his mother with tired eyes. A smile on her lips, his Grandine's fingers brushed his hair from his face, weaving their way into his soft, pink locks. "I love you, Natsu." She said sweetly, leaning down to kiss her son gently on his temple. "Love you too, Mom." The young man mumbled sleepily, causing his mother to smile. She patted his shoulder gently. "Get some more sleep. I'll wake you when dinner is ready." Grandine whispered, chuckling as her son rolled onto his back, already asleep again. His arms now resting above his head. She caressed Natsu's cheek  
gently, before standing up slowly as not to wake her precious, sleeping boy. Shutting the door behind her after the light was turned off, she made her way to the living room. She sat on the couch, waiting for her husband to come home after picking their daughter up from school.

Ten minutes later, she heard the front door open, Wendy's excited voice coming to her ears. "Mom! You won't guess what happened today!" Wendy said happily when she saw her mother on the couch. "What is it dear?" She asked, watching her husband close the door behind him. She looked to her daughter who plopped onto the couch beside her, cuddling up to her side. "My class is going on a field trip to the Crocus Museum in a few weeks! There's going to be a dragon exhibit!"

"Wow! That's great sweaty!" Grandine exclaimed, a smile on her face as she brushed her fingers through her daughter's hair. She always loved seeing bright smiles on her childrens' faces. "Is Natsu home? I've got to tell him!" Wendy shot up from the couch. "He's in his room, dear. But let him sleep. He's had a rough day." Her mother said, cutting off Wendy's walk to the bedroom. "What happened?" The blunette asked curiously, turning to look at her parents. Igneel and Grandine exchanged a look before the former spoke. "You could say he's having some girl problems."

"Oh." The bluenette replied, a hint of confusion on her face. "Why don't you help me with dinner. We can make something to cheer him up." Grandine got up from the couch and pulling Wendy into a hug, kissing the top of her head, before letting the girl go. She chuckled as her daughter bounced into the kitchen, a big smile on her face.

o0o

An hour later, Igneel opened the door to Natsu's room quietly, allowing himself to enter silently and turned the light on. He stood beside the bed, staring at the snoring pinkette while trying not to laugh. Happy was laying on his son's chest, all four legs spread out awkwardly as he too slept. Getting the feeling that he was being watched, Natsu slowly cracked his eyes open. Onyx orbs looked tiredly around the room before stopping at his father, seeing a big grin on the man's face. Using a hand to grab his scarf, the pinkette covered his face from view, groaning as the light hurt his eyes. He let his hand flop back down above his head.

"Time to get up son!" Igneel chuckled. Leaning down, he slid a finger into the fabric, pulling the scarf down gently to reveal his son's adorable, pouting face. "I don wanna..." Natsu grumbled, turning over so his bare back was facing his father. Happy flopped onto his back, still asleep and legs apart. He sure was a strange cat.

"Oh no you don't!" Igneel shouted playfully, grabbing hold of his son's waist and pulling him off the bed, this time waking Happy and making the cat run off the bed with a shriek. "You're eating dinner with us whether you like it or not!" The man laughed, tightening his hold on his struggling boy. One arm wrapped around his waist, the other hand on his chest. Natsu's back was pressed firmly against his father's chest as he was dragged towards the door. "But Dad!" The young man whined, arms hanging in his father's hold, after he quit struggling.

"No buts, Natsu! Your mother and sister made tonight's dinner especially for you!" The man said sternly. Sighing, Natsu rested his head back against his father's strong chest, a smile coming to his lips. He was dragged all the way until his father plopped him down on his chair. "You won't be needing this! Wouldn't want it to get dirty." The pinkette gasped when his scarf was taken off from over his head.

"But-" Natsu reached up for it, but his father was already walking away.

"You can have it back when we're done eating." Igneel said, placing the scarf on the coat rack. Natsu sat awkwardly at the table, his upper body completely exposed. He felt naked without his precious scarf around his neck. Sure he didn't wear it when he was off on missions, but that didn't mean he liked it. "Can I at least put a shirt on?" He asked, shivering slightly from the cool night breeze blowing in through the open window. "Make it quick." His mother said, chuckling as the pinkette ran to his room. He returned a moment later with a slim-fitting black t-shirt.

"Itadakimasu!" They said together before digging into the delicious spiced and juicy steaks straight from the grill in the backyard. They knew how much Natsu loved to eat meat. They also enjoyed mashed potatoes, gravy, green beans, and glasses of milk on the side. For dessert, they enjoyed home baked chocolate chip cookies. Once they finished, they all brought their dishes to Grandine who prepared the sink for washing the dishes. Igneel walked up behind Natsu, putting the scarf back around his son's neck. The pinkette smiled at his father before turning his attention to his mother.

"Thank you Mom." Natsu hugged her, snuggling into her side. "You're welcome, dear." Grandine replied, looking into her son's eyes. She butted her head softly against his, like a cat, because her hands were already in the soapy water.

"Wendy has something she wants to tell you, sweetie." Grandine whispered to her son, a smile on her face. She watched as her son went down the hall to his sister's room.

"Hey, Wendy! How was school?" Natsu asked, sitting on the bed beside her, his arms extending behind him as he leaned back. He chuckled as he saw her eyes light up. "My class is going on a field trip in a few weeks, to the Crocus Museum! There is going to be a dragon exhibit! I'm so excited! And I want you to come with me!" She exclaimed, crawling close to her brother, looking him in the eyes.

"Well, I don't think I can go with you on your class field trip, unless I'm able to be a chaperone" He said, a pout forming on the bluenette's lips. "But I'll tell you what. If not, we can go there again, just you and me. How does that sound?" He continued, touching his forehead to hers, watching the pout turn into a bright smile. An instant later, he found himself laying on his back. Wendy partially laying on top of him, her face buried into his scarf as she hugged him. "Oh yeah! Thanks for dinner, Wendy! It was great!" Natsu said before he forgot, his hand rubbing her back. "You're welcome, Nii-san." Came Wendy's muffled reply.

They stayed in that position for a little bit, until Natsu's ears picked up something rustling outside Wendy's window. Sitting up, his sister moving with him, he noticed a bush shaking slightly on the other side of the glass. "What is it?" Wendy asked, looking nervously at his serious expression. Without responding, the pinkette rushed to the window, looking out through the open blinds. It was already dark out, but even with his trained eyes, he didn't notice anything amiss.

"What is it Natsu?" Wendy asked again, walking up to stand behind her brother. Her hands gripping the back of his shirt. Natsu didn't say anything for another minute as he scanned the yard for any movement. "I don't know, probably just a rabbit." He finally mumbled, stepping away from the window.

Sitting back onto the bed, Wendy sat beside him. Her head resting against his shoulder. The pinkette was silent. He wanted to do something fun to take his mind off things. It had been about a week since he last went out on a mission. Or perhaps he would let the Salamander pay Lucy a visit. A teasing grin crossing his features.

o0o

Holy Anime Overload Batman!


	6. Chapter 6

**Secret Agent Man**

 **By. Fanficer21**

 **Chapter 6**

 **o0o**

Disclaimer: Do, or do not. There is no owning of Fairy Tail.

Rated T: Hormones

o0o

This chapter's a little on the shorter side, but fear not. The next chapter will make up for it.

o0o

Brown eyes scanned the small one story house, binoculars held to her eyes. She didn't understand why the Dragneels' lived in such a small house. They had enough money to live in mansion, like her and her father. But she had to admit that the house was rather homey and cute.

She was currently spying on them, getting a look at the family, mainly Natsu. She wanted to see how her target got along with his family, figuring it would help her get closer to him in a way. Her target was nowhere in sight at the moment, but she smiled slightly at the interactions between the father, mother, and daughter. A pang of jealousy creeping into her heart. They were currently setting the table, smiles on their faces. Soon the father, Igneel, left the room. He returned a moment later with her pink haired target in his arms, dragging the young man to his chair. A blush crept up Lucy's face as she focused her binoculars onto his bare chest and stomach, save the scarf he wore. Man, the guy was fit! Maybe not as fit as the Salamander, but he was a close second.

When she saw the father remove the pinkette's scarf, she bit her lip at the sight of his exposed upper body. For some reason, she wanted to touch his muscles to see if they were real. Disappointment made itself known on her face when Natsu left the table, returning with a black t-shirt hugging his body. Though she preferred to see his naked chest, the shirt wasn't half bad as it accentuated his muscles.

Her stomach growled as she watched them eat the delicious looking steak and side dishes. Licking her lips, she imagined smelling the wonderful meal, sitting at the table beside the pinkette. Letting her mind wander, she didn't realize that she zoned out for a while. Returning her attention back to the family, the saw them taking their dishes to the sink. Pain flashed through her mind at the sight of her target hugging his mother, before leaving the room.

Changing her position, Lucy decided to creep closer to the house. It was dark outside now, disguising her in her dark clothes. Peeking into the bedroom windows, she noticed the first two rooms were dark. Slinking to the window with light coming from inside, she moved slowly to glance up. Catching sight of the young man and the bluenette laying on the bed, she smiled slightly. Crouching back to leave, her outfit caught the bush next to her, shaking the branches slightly. Cursing to herself, she ran to hide in the shadows around the corner of the house before leaving.

o0o

Rather than going home, Lucy decided to sit atop the building overlooking the river again. She wanted to take her mind off her mission. Sure she was following orders to kill the young heir, but something else was beginning to surface when she saw how happy he was with his family. Something she desperately wanted again. But since her mother died, her father had become more cold and seemingly heartless. Was it right for her to take someone else's happiness away?

Caught up in her thoughts, Lucy didn't notice the tall, dark figure walking up behind her. She jumped slightly when the Salamander sat beside her on the edge of the roof. "What's the matter?" He asked quietly, his dragon eyes flashing concern.

Sighing heavily, Lucy brushed her fingers through her hair before looking at him. A pained smile on her face. "If you had to do something and you knew it wasn't right, would you still do it?" She asked, her eyes scanning his face for any kind of reaction. She watched as Salamander smirked at her, a blush rising to her face.

"I suppose, that would depend on what you were doing. But if you feel that it is not right, then maybe you shouldn't do it." The man said calmly, his eyes never leaving hers. Leaning towards the blonde, he nudged her shoulder playfully with his, grinning when she cracked her beautiful smile. Leaning over to her again, a playful smirk crossed his features, causing her heart to pound in her chest.

"Wanna know a secret?" The ebony whispered, slyly. Lucy leaned in close to him, feeling his breath on her face. Her blush increasing, she nodded stiffly. She was being drawn in by his gorgeous dragon eyes and scent of cinnamon and charcoal. Puckering her lips, she closed her eyes, desperately hoping that their lips could meet once again.

"Tag. You're it." The blonde felt the familiar hot lips press lightly against the tip of her nose. Snapping her eyes open, she saw him roll over backwards, laughing as he ran across the rooftop. Lucy blinked a few times, registering what just happened. Her face becoming red with embarrassment and disappointment.

"Y-YOU JERK!" She scrambled off the edge before running after him, laughter escaping her lips. Running up behind him, she noticed him getting ready to spin towards another direction. Not this time! The blonde thought as she charged full speed ahead. Before Salamander could change his direction, he looked back at her, eyes growing wide. Lucy crashed into him, knocking them both to the ground with her laying on top of him.

"You got mumh-." Salamander was cut off by lips crashing onto his. Situating herself to straddle the young man's stomach, Lucy brought her hands down to his tie. Pulling it loose, where she proceeded to unbutton his suit coat and white shirt.

"Would you look at the time!" Salamander said with exaggeration, looking at his watch as Lucy's lips made their way to his neck and collarbone. With a forceful shove, he rolled so he was on top of her this time, his chest exposed through his half opened shirt. The night air ticked his skin as the breeze blew gently past him. Lucy pushed her hands up his chest, feeling his muscles and smirking as she felt him shiver by her touch. Grabbing her hands, Salamander pinned them to the roof. Her blush increasing even more. Leaning down, he touched his nose to hers, looking her in the eyes.

"Word of advice. Don't do what you might end up regretting." He said seriously, chuckling at Lucy's pout, the blush still on her face. With another grin he flopped to the side to rest on the roof beside her. They both stared at the night sky, gazing at the bright stars that appeared, despite the light pollution from the city. Thank goodness they were in an area with less street lamps and spotlights. Neither spoke to each other for a while, just enjoying each others company. Lucy stole glances at Salamander when she thought he wasn't looking, her blush creeping to her face again at the sight of him laying with his arms behind his head. His shirt still open, showing off his chest. When she looked up at the stars, she caught him glancing her way from the corner of her eye.

After a while, Salamander stood up, offering his hand to her, after he buttoned his shirt up. "I-I'm sorry. I got a little carried away." The blonde apologized with a blush, after he helped her up. Reaching out Lucy fixed his tie before resting her hands on his chest, over the suit coat.

"And I'm sorry for messing with you so much. You're just too much fun to tease." The ebony winked at the blonde, causing her to blush darken. "N-No, I don't mind...really." Lucy mumbled. Salamander just nodded, smirking playfully again. Looking at his watch, he noticed the time was already 3 AM.

"Well, sorry to cut this fun short, but I gotta go. See you later!" He waved farewell before running and jumping over the edge of the building. With wide eyes, Lucy ran to the edge. Looking down, she spotted him rapidly climbing down the fire escape, making as little noise as possible.

Huffing to herself, Lucy blew a lock of hair from her face. She should go home too. She would do more research on her target tomorrow...er... today. Making her way to the edge, she too climbed down the fire escape, flinching and hissing each time she made the metal structure creak beneath her. How did Salamander make it look so easy?

o0o

More coming right up!


	7. Chapter 7

**Secret Agent Man**

 **By. Fanficer21**

 **Chapter 7**

 **o0o**

Disclaimer: Somewhere over the plot line, Fairy Tail will be mine! Until that day shall happen, all I will do is whine!

Rated T: Awesomeness, and Mother Hen Grandine.

o0o

Looks like we're not in Magnolia anymore, Happy!

Enjoy!

o0o

Glowing eyes watched thieves walk towards a warehouse from atop a neighboring rooftop. His mission tonight was to follow said thieves to their hideout and return what was stolen. Within the last week, these same thieves stole jewels, necklaces, rings, bracelets, and much more from local jewelry shops throughout Magnolia. The master thought that this would be a good mission for him since it pertained to stealth. Apparently the other members of Fairy Tail Agency weren't considered stealthy enough. But why him? He should have been the least stealthy person in all the agency.

But then again, he did have good attention to detail, and he definitely got the job done, one way or another. That, and his reputation frightened anyone he met on the street, save Lucy of course. The blonde seemed to be infatuated with him. He didn't mind of course. He kind of liked the attention. The thing that really threw him for a loop was that she also seemed to push her feelings onto his real identity as Natsu Dragneel. He often wondered why. Maybe she was a crazy fan girl?

The ebony's reverie was broken by the sound of a door creaking open. Looking below, he saw the thieves with their small canvas bags filled with treasure enter the building. Salamander smirked, his eyes narrowing. How often did he get the chance to act like a real dragon and bathe in riches. Now seemed to be the only opportunity he might get, so why not have some fun with it. As long as he got the jewelry back to Fairy Tail, he would be in good shape.

Once they were inside, Salamander jumped from the roof, landing in the shadows. Slinking his way to a window, he peeked in from a dark spot. Squinting his eyes as to not draw attention with their glowing, he looked around the warehouse. He growled inwardly when he saw nothing. About to move to another window, he stopped when he heard footsteps coming from around the corner. One of the men was on perimeter duty. Hiding back into the shadows, Salamander smirked widely. The thieves were making this way too easy for him.

As the man walked by, Salamander tossed an empty tin can he found to the ground, causing the man to jump and look towards the corner where he stood in the shadows. His dark suit blended in well with the darkness, not allowing the man to catch a glimpse of him. He kept his eyes closed to not give away his position, relying on his excellent hearing to pinpoint the man's location.

Walking closer to the corner, gun drawn, the man kept his eyes alert as he looked in every direction. Turning his back to the corner, he quickly spun around when he heard someone running at him. But before he could see his attacker, a knee met his face, sending him to the ground, unconscious. Salamander grabbed the gun before the man fell, putting it in his pocket. Grabbing the man, he pulled him into the dark corner. He set to work stripping the man of his shirt, shoes, trousers, and hat, before tying him up and gagging him.

Once the man was taken care of, Salamander stripped himself of his suit, laying the clothes neatly in a pile in the corner. Keeping his eyes and ears open for anyone one else in the vicinity, he quickly put on the man's clothing. Thank goodness they were the same build, it would draw less suspicion to him. For added measure, he removed his contacts, didn't want his glowing eyes to give him away. Putting on the hat, and strapping the holster to his person, the ebony continued his 'perimeter watch'. Keeping his head down, but ears alert, the hat covered his face as he rounded the corner where another man stood by a door.

"Hey man! My turn to take over. Anything suspicious?" The man asked, looking his way. Salamander shook his head, keeping his head low. "What you're not talking to me now? How childish can you be? I said it was a joke earlier. You take things way too seriously man!" The man growled, walking passed him, bumping his shoulder as he did so. Looking over his shoulder, Salamander smiled wickedly, no one would find the man's unconcious body since he hid him behind a nearby dumpster. He would wake up eventually.

Walking into the building, the ebony looked around the warehouse hideout. A set of couches sat in a corner with a few men eating something greasy. It smelt like pizza with anchovies. He'd have to remember to grab a few anchovies for Happy.

Walking up to the couch area, Salamander plopped down on a couch, near another guy. His feet resting on the next cushion, pretending he was tired. "What a wimp! Getting tired after perimeter watch. That's the easiest job there is!" One man sneered, causing the others to laugh. Grinning widely, Salamander caught the men off guard as he thrust his foot into the air, connecting it with the closest man's jaw. Said man flipped off the couch by the sheer force of the kick. Jumping to his feet, the ebony hopped off the couch and sent the other men flying to the floor or against the wall with his strong punches and kicks.

When all were unconscious, he grabbed a few anchovies, shoving them in his pocket. He then made his way towards another part of the warehouse before he was caught. Following his nose, he caught the scent of more people and the jewelry. Coming to a stop beside the doorway leading to the 'treasure room', Salamander listened and sniffed the air. There were five men inside, discussing about what other places to rob.

Salamander took a deep breath before walking into the room. Finding the light switch, he quickly shut if off, causing the men to panic and shout. Opening his eyes, he found the closest man, knocking him out with a neck pinch. The next man was kicked in the face by roundhouse kick, sending him to the floor out cold. The third man was punched against the wall, some of his teeth falling out as he hit the floor unconscious. All while Salamander laughed maniacally. He loved to fight, and beat the crap out of people. Especially Gray.

Hearing a gun being cocked, Salamander crouched down before launching himself at the fourth man. Jamming his finger behind the trigger, he yanked the gun from the man's hold before punching him with a swift upper cut. The fifth man ran towards him, having listened to where the action was, a knife in his grip. Swinging the knife blindly, he thrust his hand in every direction around him, hoping to catch the intruder.

Dodging the blade, Salamander leaped at the man, spinning himself, he thrust his knee into the said man's face, knocking him down. Unfortunately, as the man fell, the hand holding the knife was flung towards him, digging into his shoulder as it was dragged by the man's fall. Salamander hissed as the pain spread through his shoulder, blood starting to run down his arm.

Before anyone else came into the room, Salamander grabbed as many bags as he could. Thank goodness the thieves didn't take the jewelry from them. Before jumping out the window, he looked at the remaining three bags on the floor. He'd have to tell his rendezvous agent to get the rest. He just needed to get home to get his cut taken care of before he lost too much blood.

Slinking around, he made it to the rendezvous point. A sleek black car and a shirtless man resting against the side met him. A Fairy Tail Agency tattoo on his chest. "What took you so long, flame-brain!" Gray chided, a smirk on his face. "Shut up, ice princess!" Salamander growled, throwing the bags at the other, snickering as Gray tried not to fall over from their weight.

"You wanna go, idiot!" Gray growled back, taking a step towards his friend/rival. "Not tonight! You need to get the last three bags. I'm going home!" Salamander grumbled, grabbing his shoulder, applying pressure to try and stop the bleeding. He felt the blood slipping down his fingers, dripping onto the cement ground beneath him.

Gray just stared at him, dumbfounded that his rival would pass up a fight. Looking to the bloody hand clutching his shoulder, his eyes widened slightly. "Want me to take care of that for you?" He asked, as he opened the door to the back seat, putting the bags loaded with jewelry inside, before closing it again.

"Nah! I can take care of myself." Salamander passed it off with a grin. "Fine then. But don't come crying to me when you pass out from blood loss, idiot." Gray grumbled, opening the driver's door. When Salamander disappeared into the darkness, Gray drove towards the warehouse. Parking the car, he walked the remaining block to the building. Knocking out the guy on perimeter watch, he walked right into the building, chuckling at the sight of the unconscious men around the couches. Smelling the pizza, he made a note to stop for a bite after getting the rest of the jewelry bags.

Remembering the way to the room from Salamander's directions, he turned on the light switch. The ebony grabbed the bags, chuckling again at the sight of the  
men on the floor. Noticing the bloody blade in one man's hand, he winced at the sight. Blood covered a good portion of the blade, showing that it was a deep cut. Salamander was either stronger than he thought for carrying those heavy bags with jewelry, or else he was just stupid and wanted to show off. Shaking his head, Gray took the blade and hid it in his pocket. No use having the guys identity being revealed if these people decided to test the blood for a name. He then walked back to the couches. Plopping down on the soft cushions, he took a slice of the anchovies pizza. He chuckled to himself when he noticed that one slice had no anchovies at all. He knew Happy wouldn't be, well, happy if he didn't get a treat. Though Gray didn't really care for the salty fishies, he wasn't about to pass up a free meal. Sitting on the couch with his feet on the table, he munched away.

Before he returned to the car, he remembered that Salamander was in a disguise. So to be nice to his injured friend, he'd find his clothes and return them to him. But as soon as he turned the corner, he came face to face with a blonde girl, her face buried into the black clothes she held tightly in her arms. He'd caught her mid-sniff.

"What are you doing?" He asked, a slight smirk on his face at the girl sniffing the Salamander's clothes. Jerking her head up with a blush, Lucy opened her mouth and closed it several times, unable to say anything. Instead, she ran towards the edge of the neighboring building and out of sight. Salamander's clothes still in her grip. Shaking his head, Gray walked back towards his car, confused. He'd be sure to mention this strange chick to his friend.

o0o

Natsu sat on the toilet seat, his head resting against his chest. His mother sat beside him on the edge of the bathtub, cleaning his shoulder. She wiped the blood form his tanned skin as gently as she could, apologizing every time he whined and hissed at the pain, jerking his shoulder in the process which only caused more pain.

When he returned home from his mission, his shoulder hurt something fierce, blood trailing down his arm. Quickly running to the bathroom, he slid the disguised shirt up from over his wounded arm. Grabbing a towel, he soaked up as much blood as he could, trying to stop the bleeding. Forgetting the door open, he paused when he heard a gasp from the doorway. Jumping to the side, he saw his mother staring at him with wide eyes.

"Natsu! What happened!" She almost shrieked at all the blood she saw, keeping her voice low as it was still very early in the morning. She had gotten up to use the bathroom, but did not expect to see her bleeding son instead. She rushed to him, forgetting her own bladder. Her maternal instincts kicking into overdrive as she forced her son to sit on the toilet seat, taking the bloody towel into her own hands and pressing firmly against the cut.

"A guy cut me when I kneed him in the face." Natsu said, hissing in pain as his mother practically squeezed his arm. At no sign of stopping, Grandine needed to stop the blood flow so she could clean it and stitch it up. Taking her son's hand, she told him to press the towel down firmly. With that, she washed her hands of the blood and rushed to get her medical kit. Putting it on the bathroom counter, she shut the door behind her. Opening the kit, she pulled out a tourniquet, wrapping it around Natsu's shoulder, above his cut. She waited for a minute or so before checking to see if the blood stopped flowing enough, before she pulled the towel away slowly.

Now here he sat, his eyes closed as his mother continued to work on him. He just wanted to go to bed, but knew his shoulder needed to be taken care of first.

"This might sting a bit." Grandine said quietly, pulling out an antiseptic wipe from its package. Sliding her other hand beneath her son's arm, close to the armpit, she gripped it to prevent too much movement. Wiping the skin around the wound, and inside of it, she tensed when Natsu's body jerked again, a muffled whine escaping his lips. Grandine's eyes began to water, seeing her son in pain. She hated it when her children suffered.

"Almost done." She cooed, trying to comfort her son. She smiled when her pinkette nodded his head, his eyes still closed. When she finished, she threw the antiseptic wipe away, before sanitizing her hands again. Leaning forward, she placed a comforting hand on her son's head.

"Would you like it to be numb this time, or try to take it like a man again when I stitch it up?" Grandine whispered into her son's ear, her fingers brushing his hair from his forehead. Without lifting his head, Natsu lifted his good arm, pointing towards the medical supplies. Chuckling, Grandine ruffled her son's hair as she sat up straight, reaching for the numbing cream.

She gently wiped the cream around his wound, making sure to keep it away from his deep cut. Letting it sit a few minutes to make sure Natsu's shoulder was numb, she prepared the needle and stitching thread, wiping the needle and her hands with an alcohol wipe to make them sterile. Poking her finger near his cut, she tested to see if it was numbed enough. No whines from her son let her know it was time to get to work.

Using her other hand to pinch the skin together, she set about working the needle through his skin and weaving it keep the cut from reopening and make sure it healed properly. When finished, she tied the last bit of thread before cutting it. She then placed a clear bandage over the stitches to prevent bacteria from getting in and causing an infection. For added measure, she put medical tape over the bandage, just to make sure that it didn't come loose. She then gave Natsu some pain killers, to help him sleep during the night. She then removed the tourniquet, allowing the blood to flow properly again.

Before closing the kit, she removed the rest of the shirt from his body, dropping it into to the bathtub. Checking for any other possible injuries, she felt around his stomach, sides, chest, other arm, neck, and legs. She didn't see anything other than forming bruises, but it didn't hurt to check for any possible internal damage.

Closing the medical box, she made sure everything was in its place. When she was done, she leaned forward again, this time kissing the tape over the cut. "There! Now it is guaranteed to heal faster and better." She chuckled, her hand rubbing her son's back as he leaned forward slightly. "Aren't I too old be kissed better?" Came Natsu's mumbled reply keeping his eyes closed, causing his mother to pout. Reaching over, Grandine gently cupped her son's cheeks with her hands, turning his face to look into his eyes when they opened.

"You're never too old for Momma's kisses!" To prove her point, she leaned forward, softly pressing her lips on her son's left high cheekbone. Natsu chuckled slightly as her nose tickled his closed eyelid. "You may be an adult now, but you're still my baby. You'll always be my precious, little boy. Just like Wendy will always be my darling, little girl." Grandine whispered, resting her forehead against Natsu's, the tips of their noses touching.

"Thanks, Mom." Natsu whispered, smiling as he released a sigh. "Can I go to sleep now?" He asked, his eyelids getting heavy again. "Of course, dear." Grandine whispered, giving her son a kiss on the temple before helping him up. Walking to his bedroom, she pulled his blankets aside then sat him on his bed. Gently laying him down as his eyes closed, she tucked the blankets around him before burying her face into his hair, kissing his head. Walking to the doorway and shutting the light off, she quietly closed the door as she took one last look at her little boy sleeping peacefully.

Walking back to the bathroom, she did what she originally came to do. After that, she wiped the counter, toilet, and floor of the blood. She put them in the bathtub to wash them later. She'd rather have Natsu clean them, because he's the one that caused the mess. But then again, he would be in pain tomorrow and have a stiff shoulder. Meh! She'd try to wake up before Igneel and clean them. She wouldn't want her husband having a heart attack, thinking someone was killed in their bathroom. After all, there was a lot of blood on the shirt and towel. And the carpet leading to the bathroom.

With a sigh, and plan to steam clean the carpet in the morning, she made her way back to bed. Slipping into the bed sheets, she brushed her fingers through Igneel's hair, watching his calm face as he slept peacefully. Kissing the man's lips lightly, she snuggled up to him before closing her eyes.

o0o

Comment with your favorite part of this story so far, and I will do my best to finish the next chapter quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Secret Agent Man**

 **By. Fanficer21**

 **Chapter 8**

 **o0o**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to moi!

Rated T

o0o

Lucy Heartfilia stalked through the shadows on her way back home. She'd waited for Salamander on the rooftop, which became their special little spot, but he hadn't come. Maybe he was on another mission or something. Lucy didn't want to think about him out wooing other woman, her cheeks getting red at herself for being jealous.

When she passed by a dumpster, she noticed an unconscious man hogtied behind it. He was stripped of his clothes, save his undershirt and boxers. Using her knife she kept hidden in her boot, she cut the bonds and removed the gag from his mouth. When she continued on her way to walk past a warehouse, she heard someone yelp as they were knocked out. Quickly hiding in a dark corner, she waited to avoid being seen. When she didn't hear anything else for a while, she made to move until a familiar scent caught her attention. It was the scent of cologne.

Looking and feeling around, she found a pile of black clothes resting by her feet. Picking them up carefully, she recognized them as Salamanders, not only by their unique appearance, but also by the cologne. She remembered smelling it on him a few times. It wasn't too strong, nor too weak, but just right. Without realizing it, Lucy buried her face into the clothes, breathing in the intoxicating scent.

It wasn't until someone called out to her that she realized what she was doing. She didn't recognize the shirtless guy, but by his amused look, she guessed he wasn't an enemy. Perhaps he was a friend of Salamander's. So without another thought, she ran, trying to cover her embarrassed face. Salamander would never let her live it down if he found out she sniffed his clothes like a love struck woman. Well, in a way, she was.

Continuing her run, she decided that she'd hang onto them until she saw him again. Or maybe she just wouldn't give them back. Surely he wouldn't miss one suit.

o0o

Igneel sat up in bed, stretching his arms over his head as he yawned. A deep groan coming from his mouth as he did so. His wife was sound asleep at his side, causing him to smile as he brushed her hair away from her face. Removing the covers, he got out of bed, heading for the bathroom.

With his eyes still closed, he closed the door behind him before relieving himself. Turning to the sink, his eyes slightly open, he washed his hands before looking at his reflection. He once again eyed his scars as he turned from side to side, until something caught his attention in the mirror. Looking behind him, he saw a white towel and Camo shirt covered in blood as they lay in the bathtub. Bloody hand prints covered the towel, along with big red patches. His eyes grew wide at the coppery scent of the blood in the bathroom, that he just now noticed.

Fearing that someone came into his house and killed someone in his bathroom, he ran out of said room. Panic in his eyes, he ran to Wendy's room, as he wasn't sure if Natsu was home from his mission yet. Bursting through the door with a crack, the girl woke up with a scream. Charle hissed at the man before jumping off the bed and running out of the room. Igneel rushed to his daughter's side, his hands flying up to check her head, arms, legs, stomach and back.

"Dad! What's wrong? Why do you look so scared?" Wendy cried out at her father's sudden ministrations. Igneel ignored her, his paternal senses going into overdrive. Finally stopping to check her face one more time, Igneel stared at her, making Wendy nervous. "You're not hurt." He stated bluntly, before jumping up and running from the room. He quickly checked Grandine over, while Wendy remained seated in her bed, trying to figure out why her dad was acting so wierd. Seeing her dad run from her parents' room, she got up and decided to ask her mother. She always knew what to do when Igneel was acting strange.

Igneel rushed from his and Grandine's room. There was only one other person he could check, seeing that his wife and daughter were alright. Bursting into his son's room, he ran to the bed and tore the blankets off. Natsu lay on his side, curled up in a fetal position. Happy lay curled up against his bare stomach. Grabbing the pinkette's right shoulder, he pulled his son over to rest on his back. But Igneel panicked when Natsu didn't move. Instead, his right arm and leg, and head flopped lifelessly with the movement.

Igneel buried his arms beneath Natsu's back, pulling his son up with him as he stood up. The man jumped when he saw movement from the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he saw a scared Wendy and an angry Grandine. Natsu's head leaned back towards the bed, exposing the entire length of his neck, as he wasn't wearing his scarf. His arms hung at his sides, over his father's arms wrapped around him. His stomach pressed against Igneels's, while his bare chest faced the ceiling. His legs still on the bed.

Grandine shifted her eyes to glare at her husband before stomping into the room. Putting her hand beneath Natsu's head and neck, she raised her son's head so he wouldn't get a cramp and make it easier for him to breathe. "Just what are you doing to our son?!" The white haired woman hissed, her blue eyes continuing to glare at the man before her.

Igneel shrank at her remark. Looking at his son's limp form again. "There was blood in the bathroom, and I panicked." He said shakily, turning to Grandine and seeing her eyes soften a bit before she cursed under her breath.

"No, it's my fault. I should have cleaned up the mess." Grandine said, resting her other hand on Igneel's shoulder. "Natsu came home early this morning with a deep cut on his left shoulder. I cleaned it and stitched it for him, but I was too tired to clean it up." She replied, watching her husband relax as he slowly lowered Natsu back to his bed. Grandine moved her arm as well, making sure her son's head didn't fall.

"But why's he so limp?" Igneel asked, giving Natsu's body a shake, earning a smack from Grandine. "I gave him pain killers before he went to bed. He's still knocked out." She replied, checking the medical tape for any bleeding. After seeing none, she left the room, taking a still shaking Wendy with her. Igneel covered Natsu with the blanket once more, before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Sorry for freaking out and shaking you, kid." Igneel mumbled, patting Natsu's shin before also leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. His pounding heart beginning to slow its quick pace. When he neared his bedroom, he heard muffled voices and crying. Walking into Wendy's room, he saw his daughter in his wife's embrace. Grandine carded her fingers through Wendy's hair, the girl still shaking in her arms.

"It's alright, dear. Big brother is safe. I know it scared you, but everything is alright now." Grandine cooed gently. She looked up at the door when she heard Igneel walking in. She glared at him halfheartedly. With a sigh, Igneel sat on the other side of Wendy.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, Wendy. I over reacted and caused you to be scared." The man said softly, rubbing his daughter's back. Wendy peeked at her father, tears in her eyes. "I-It's not that." She stuttered, pressing her face back into her mother's chest. Grandine and Igneel looked at each other curiously. "Then why are you crying?" Igneel asked.

"I-It's just that...w-what if he comes h-home...with s-something worse...or n-not at all?" Wendy mumbled, stating what they all feared. "We know how you feel dear. We don't like it anymore than you do, but this is Natsu's choice. And we need to respect that. He knows what is involved." Grandine said softly, rubbing her daughters back with one hand, her other hand grabbing Igneel's.

Wendy nodded her head, accepting the statement. Wiggling out of her mother's hold, she made her way towards the door. "Where are you go-" Igneel was cut off by Grandine's hand resting on her shoulder. "She wants to be with her brother, dear." She whispered, watching the bluenette round the corner. Both parents took their leave to their room, allowing their children to be together for the night. Wendy needed the comfort, but she only wanted it from Natsu tonight.

Entering her brother's room, Wendy crept her way to the bed, pulling the covers back gently. Crawling onto the bed, she snuggled up to Natsu's warm body, resting her head on his chest. Once she made herself comfortable, she pulled the blanket back over herself. Extending her right arm, she let it snake around Natsu's waist, digging her fingers between him and the bed. Exhaling, she let her body melt against his. Natsu's steady heartbeat relaxing her even more. Closing her eyes, she let herself be taken over by sleep to the rise and fall of her brother's chest.

o0o

You like?

Ok, so the next chapter is where things start to get interesting, and Lucy and Natsu's relationship begins to form. Can we have a shout out, "It's about friggin time!" Haha!

I'm still working out the details for future chapters, so we shall see where this story leads.


	9. Chapter 9

**Secret Agent Man**

 **By. Fanficer21**

 **Chapter 9**

 **o0o**

Disclaimer: Me owning Fairy Tail is like owning a hotel. Not gonna happen for me.

Rated T: Overload of cuteness!

o0o

Natsu left the Best Crocus hotel, feeling like he entered a new world after walking in the spinning doors. He loved those things. It had been over a week since his shoulder wound, and he was finally starting to feel better. The meeting was boring as always, and he couldn't wait to get home.

Glancing up at the sky, he noticed it was getting dark. He could smell rain coming. Making his way to his car, he took the keys out to unlock it. Looking up from his keys, his eyes widened at the sight of a certain blonde coming his way.

'Oh crap!' He thought, speed walking to his car, he did his best to evade her. But Lucy had other plans. She cornered him against his car, his back pressing against the driver's window.

"Hello, Natsu." Lucy said with a smile. Her brown eyes shining in the disappearing sunlight. The pinkette just stared at her, sweat dripping down his forehead.

"H-How do you know my name?" Natsu squeaked as the blonde inched forward a little more, shortening the distance between them. Lucy just smiled at him with a cute expression.

"I've had my eyes on you for a while now." She said, twirling her finger in a lock of her hair. She forced her eyes to stay on his handsome face, rather than focusing on the muscles bulging beneath his suit as he leaned back. She inched closer a little more now, causing Natsu to press himself even more into the car, if it were even possible.

"You're not some crazy fan girl are you?" The pinkette asked skeptically, eyeing Lucy's face for any reaction. Lucy took a step back and shook her head with a sigh. "We seem to have got off on the wrong foot."

"No kidding!" Natsu huffed to himself, looking off to the side. "Ow!" He cried out when Lucy punched him in the arm. He glared at her with a pout, seeing a hint of a blush cross her face. "That hurt!" He whined as he rubbed his arm. Thank goodness she didn't hit him near the stitches. They were almost ready to come out, and he didn't need any set backs.

There was silence between them, before the blonde finally broke it. Looking at something only she could see, Lucy bit the inside of her cheek. "um...I wanted to...apologize for how I acted before." She finally said, flashing her doe eyes at him, causing him to blush.

Adjusting his tie, Natsu looked over Lucy's shoulder. "Uh...sure. No offense, but you're kind of weird." He watched as the blonde puffed her cheeks out in annoyance as she clenched her hands. About to say something else, Natsu looked up when he felt something fall on the top of his head. He blinked when another raindrop landed near his left eye. Watching him curiously, Lucy felt a raindrop fall on her cheek and slide down her skin. Looking up as well, they both heard rumbles of thunder above them. The forecast for today didn't say anything about a storm.

Curse you, Weatherman!

They were broken from their reverie when Natsu's cell phone rang. Digging into his pocket, and seemingly to forget how close Lucy was to him, he answered the phone.

"Hi, Dad! I was just on my home!" He gave a look to Lucy as he said that. But the blonde watched as his smile turned into a frown. "A-Are you sure? I could drive carefully...but...I know, but-...*huff*...Ok, fine! I'll see you tomorrow." Natsu sighed as he ended the call. Looking at Lucy, he saw her curious expression, wanting to know what was going on. Grabbing her shoulders, he gently pushed her back, giving him enough room to squeeze out from between Lucy and a hard place. He then silently made his way back towards the hotel, the rain becoming faster and heavier now.

"Hey! Wait up!" Lucy shouted through the now downpour, catching up to him. "Don't you have somewhere to go? I'm stranded for the night, so I'm staying here." Natsu said when they both reached the spinning door. Lucy just shook her head. "No. I didn't think it would rain, so I took the train. The station is too far to go in this rain. I'll get sick. Could I stay with you? Please?" She asked with puppy eyes, pushing her bottom lip out for a cute pout.

Natsu just stared at her, debating whether or not to house her for the night. It might get really awkward, especially if she suddenly got all hormonal like before, and that time with the Salamander. Looking at her attire, he noticed that she was thoroughly soaked through her tank top and short shorts. It didn't look like she had a change of clothes, and neither did he. He couldn't just let her wander in this oncoming storm. It would plague his conscience. Releasing a sigh while running his fingers through his soaked hair, he noticed her face suddenly brighten.

"Fine! This one time only, especially since you seem to be following me, for some bizarre reason." Natsu muttered the last part, looking away from her, and jumping when she let out a fangirl squeal. "This is a one time offer only, considering the crazy weather. Don't get used to it." He grumbled with a blush before walking through the spinning door, Lucy close behind. Making their to the front desk, Natsu took out his card and other information needed for checking out a room. He requested a room with two beds.

"It's your lucky day, Mr. Dragneel. With your hotel points, you've earned a suite on the 15th floor." The man behind the counter said, before shifting his attention to Lucy. "I'm sure it won't be a problem for you and your girlfriend." He said with a wink at the blonde, causing Lucy to blush.

Natsu let his head fall onto the counter, a groan escaping his lips. "She's a friend, and we need a place to stay with this weather...Thank you! I'll take it." The pinkette slapped his credit card on the counter. "Also, could you please provide a change of clothes." Natsu interjected as he watched the man enter the information into the computer.

"All set. Your request will be up shortly. Your room number is 15-27." The man behind the counter smiled cheerfully as he handed the key cards to Natsu, who took them before saying a quick thank you. Walking quickly to the elevator, Lucy followed closely behind, waving to the man with a smile. Once they entered the elevator, Natsu faced the back.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked, looking at him strangely. "It's elevator etiquette to face the door. So, I like to do things against the norm sometimes." The pinkette smirked at her, causing Lucy to blush and look away. They remained silent after that, but Lucy too turned to face the back, a small smile on her face.

When they reached the room, Natsu opened the door with the key, before holding it open for Lucy. Both of their eyes widened at the expanse of the suite. There was a small kitchen, a living room with a TV and two couches. One bathroom, and a bedroom with a door.

"The room is mine!" Lucy shouted as she ran into the bedroom and shut the door, locking it behind her. "What gives you the right to claim it!" Natsu shouted, striding forward and knocking on the door roughly.

"Haven't you heard of ladies first, idiot!" The blonde shouted again as she jumped on the bed and snuggled into the soft blankets. "Fine! Have your way. But I get the shower first! You girls take forever in the bathroom." Natsu grumbled with a huff, running to the bathroom before Lucy could try to steal it. Once inside, he switched on the light and locked the door. Looking in the mirror, he was able to see his drenched appearance. His pink hair clung to his forehead, leaving trails of rainwater to slide down his face. His suit coat was glued to his body, causing him to peel each layer off. When he was finished undressing, he stepped in the shower and turned the water onto hot. He smiled as the steaming water touched his skin, washing away the chilling rainwater that would make him sick.

He kept his eyes closed, relaxing as he washed his hair and body. The heat and sound of the running water almost put him to sleep. As soon as he shut the water off, a large yawn escaped his mouth, not realizing until now how tired he was. Pushing the curtain aside, he grabbed a fluffy white towel as he stepped out of the bathtub. He rubbed the water off his chest, arms, and back, before wrapping it around his waist with a knot. Next he used a smaller towel to dry off his hair, before leaving it to rest along his neck.

When he unlocked and opened the door, he was hit with the chilly air, almost giving him goosebumps. He stepped back with surprise when he saw a blushing Lucy on the other side of the door. Her eyes were glued to his toned chest, stomach, and towel around his waist, unconsciously biting her lip as a small smile came to her lips. Natsu just watched her, one eyebrow raised.

"Like what you see?" He finally asked with a smirk, causing the blonde's blush to deepen. With a laugh, the pinkette grabbed his wet clothes, and walked past Lucy, who ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

Shaking his head, Natsu chuckled as he hung his wet clothes in the closet to dry overnight. As soon as he finished hanging the suit coat up, a knock sounded on the door. Opening it slowly, he saw a young woman holding a pair of dry clothes. Her eyes widened when she saw him, before she looked to the floor, her cheeks turning red. "H-Here are the c-clothes y-you requested, S-sir!" She scrambled out, thrusting the clothes towards him. Taking them gently, he thanked her before shutting the door. His eyes were starting to burn with how tired he was getting.

Setting the clothes on the couch, Natsu inspected the articles. Two pairs of gray sweatpants, two white t-shirts, two undergarments, a pair of socks, and a bra. Quickly changing into his set before Lucy got out of the bathroom, Natsu grumbled at the too large sweatpants. He was at least thankful that it had strings to tighten around his waist. He didn't like the shirt though, so he took it off and flung it across the room, only to land on Lucy's head as she exited the bathroom.

"Really, Natsu?" She growled in annoyance as she pulled the shirt off her head and threw it to the ground. Natsu just looked at her before grinning. Moving closer to her, he held out the clean clothes, which she gladly took before shutting herself in the bedroom. Shrugging his shoulders, the pinkette inspected the couch to see if there was a bed hidden inside, removing the cushions. To his joy, there was. Pulling the frame from the couch with another big yawn, he set the bed up, before falling onto the thin mattress. It wasn't the most comfortable bed, but he could deal with it for a night. Listening to the rain still hitting the window, he closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift off to sleep.

An hour had passed before the bedroom door quietly creaked open, revealing Lucy in her temporary clothes. She crept towards the living room, where Natsu slept. A dagger gripped firmly in her hand. Making her way through the dark room, she used her phone's flashlight to inch closer to the sleeping young man. She could hear the thunder rolling outside, flashes of lightening coming through the closed curtains.

Standing beside him, she watched the pinkette sleep soundly, having no clue of her intentions. Raising the dagger into the air, she looked for the best spot to strike. His head? Neck? Chest? The quickest option would be to slit his throat and run leave the room afterwards, leaving the room service staff to find his dead body in the morning.

About to bring her arm down to his throat, she remembered her conversation with the Salamander.

 _"If you had to do something and you knew it wasn't right, would you still do it?"_

 _"I suppose, that would depend on what you were doing. But if you feel that it is not right, then maybe you shouldn't do it."_

Releasing a breath, Lucy gripped the dagger tighter, looking at the pinkette sleeping before her. Remembering how he acted around his family, the smiles everyone had. Lucy lowered her hand to her side. She couldn't kill this man. She didn't want to be responsible for taking away someone else's happiness. Their joy.

Screw her father's wishes. She wouldn't dirty her hands for his sake. But she knew that once her father figured out that she wasn't going to kill Natsu Dragneel, he would get the job done himself. Or rather, find someone else to do it for him. She needed to do something to prevent her father from winning. Maybe she could protect Natsu and Dragneel Inc.? But then again, she is only one person. In order to keep Dragneel Inc. from crumbling, she would need to enlist the help of someone experienced in the underground. And she knew just who to ask.

With that as her final thought, Lucy watched Natsu's sleeping face one last time before quietly making her way back to the room, shutting the door quietly. Little did she know that once she left, Natsu opened one of his eyes, looking in the direction she left. He wasn't sure what she was doing at his bedside, but he quickly shut his eye again. He'd figure out what went through her mind eventually. But for now, he decided to go back to sleep with the storm still raging on outside.

o0o

Natsu's nose twitched to the smell of something wonderful. Opening his onyx eyes, he saw Lucy doing something at the kitchen counter. Her back was to him as she hummed a melodic tune. Shifting on the mattress, he couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips as he stretched his muscles.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Lucy smiled sweetly as she turned to face him, a plate of pancakes in her hand. Feeling energy rush through his body, Natsu sat up in bed like a child on Christmas Morning. His eyes were wide and his mouth began to water.

Getting out of bed, he moved to the table, looking at all the wondrous food displayed. "Where did you get all this?" He asked, only to receive a smile of her. "Room service of course." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Natsu sat down across from her, thanking her for the meal.

"Itadakimasu!" They said together before beginning to eat. "Oh, and I put the bill to your account." Lucy said, causing Natsu to raise an eyebrow. Taking the receipt, he took a sip of his orange juice, before choking on it when he saw the cost. Eyes widening, he slammed the glass down. Trying to breath properly from inhaling the drink, the pounded on his chest, before glaring at her.

"$200 worth of breakfast?" He rasped, his breathing evening out again. "What!? You didn't think I would settle for bagel and yogurt, did you? A girl's got to eat!" Lucy growled, before shoving a maple glazed sausage into her mouth. Leaning back in his chair, Natsu rubbed his hands on his face, weaving his fingers into his hair. "Dad's gonna kill me!" He mumbled to himself.

"Why would your father kill you for this?" Lucy asked, taking a sip of her orange juice. "Because he manages all the bills, and he always tells me to be wise in my spending." Lucy only nodded, before shoving more food in her mouth. "You don't even care, do you?" Natsu pretended to wipe away a tear, causing Lucy to roll her eyes. "Oh, don't be such a drama queen!"

"I think you mean drama king." Natsu said, sticking his tongue out at her. "Oh, shut up and eat your food!" The blonde shouted, shoving a sausage into his mouth, causing Natsu's eyes to widen at the amazing flavor. Lucy only rolled her eyes again at his antics. "And you said I'm the weird one." She mumbled.

"Oi! I heard that!" The pinkette shouted with a mouthful of food, causing some to land in Lucy's hair. Rather than screaming at him for his bad manners, she took a spoonful of strawberry yogurt and flung it at him after he swallowed his food. Natsu squawked when the cold food hit his face, before wiping it off with his hand. Taking a handful of blueberries, he left his seat, walking towards the blonde. Eyes wide, Lucy jumped up and put her arms up in defense.

"Don't even think about it!" She growled, stepping backwards. With a big smirk, Natsu kept moving ahead, making Lucy walk back farther. Forgotten to her, the couch bed was only a foot behind her, causing her to scream when she fell backwards onto the mattress. Seeing his opportunity, Natsu pounced, straddling the blonde's waist. His free hand, grabbed and held her wrists above her head, while his other hand lowered towards her face.

"No! Don't you dare! Get those away from me!" Lucy shouted, trying to buck Natsu off of her. Lowering his head, Natsu brought his face closer to hers, feeling her breath on his lips. He watched as she ceased her struggles, her face turning red. When she closed her eyes and puckered her lips, Natsu tried not to laugh as he smeared the blueberries all over her face. The blonde screamed in surprise and disappointment, jumping to her feet when Natsu's weight left her.

Natsu just stuck his tongue out at her, before jumping side to side as if warming up for a work out. "Why you little!" She shouted, running to the table to grab a small block of cream cheese. "Gotta catch me first!" Nastu shouted as he ran towards the bedroom, Lucy hot on his heels. When the reached the room, he tried to shut the door, but Lucy wedged her body between the door and the frame, preventing him from locking her out. When he tried to back up, the blonde stuck her foot behind his, successfully tripping him. Natsu landed on the floor with an 'oomf'. But before he could get back up, Lucy pounced on his this time, smashing the cream cheese onto his face with the yogurt.

"Argh!" Natsu grumbled through the cream cheese in his mouth. When Lucy was done, she fell to the floor beside him, laughing hysterically at her marvelous work. The laughter seemed to be contagious as Natsu started laughing too. Hearing his laughter, Lucy paused momentarily. She'd heard that laugh before, but where? Before she could think too much into it, she found a warm hand smearing cream cheese onto her own face.

"You'll be lucky if I don't send Salamander to your house to get for this later." Lucy growled playfully, watching Natsu freeze momentarily before his face brightened. "You know the Salamander?!" Natsu asked with a kid-like glee. "Yeah. You could say he's like a personal friend of mine." Lucy said nonchalantly. "Really!? I'm like the guy's biggest fan! In fact I've met before on several occasions. You know, that reminds me. He told me that he saved this heavy chick from a train, and ever since, she's been wanting to see him every single night. What a weirdo. He wasn't talking about you was he?" Natsu laughed when Lucy pursed her lips. "I'm going to kill him!" She grumbled to herself.

"Hey! Maybe sometime I could show you just how big of a fan I am of his. I have the same wig and everything. I think I annoy him sometimes, though." Natsu laughed, scratching his head. He smirked, congratulating himself for deterring any thoughts Lucy had to ever connect him to being the real Salamander. He could have fun with this.

"An idiot like you has met the Salamander, and lived to tell the tale? I'd like to see some proof." Lucy said, not completely buying his story. Natsu just sniffed, pretending to cry. "That cut me deep, real deep just now." Lucy rolled her eyes, before noticing the bandage on his arm. Gently touching, Natsu moved his shoulder away from her. "I got in an accident, and had to get stitches." Was all he said. Lucy imagined him doing something stupid to get them.

After randomly laughing some more, they both got up to finish their breakfast, and then clean up after their little food fight.

o0o

Want more? Well so do I! Hehe _


	10. Chapter 10

**Secret Agent Man**

 **By. Fanficer21**

 **Chapter 10**

 **o0o**

Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail, I'd die a happy man...er, woman.

Rated: T

o0o

Lucy stood atop the building overlooking the river. Heavy raindrops pounded against her umbrella. It hadn't stopped raining since yesterday, but she wasn't really complaining. She kept waiting for Salamander to show up, needing to tell him her plan. She turned around when she finally heard sloshing footsteps behind her, seeing Salamander with an umbrella of his own.

"What are you doing out here in the rain?" He asked, once he was close enough to her. His brows furrowed when the blonde looked to the roof top, a troubled expression marring her face. Not liking the way she looked right now, he brushed a finger beside her lips and up her cheek, causing her to look at him. A small smile formed on her lips, before disappearing again.

"What's wrong?" Salamander asked, stepping a little closer, his umbrella resting over one side of hers. With a heavy sigh, Lucy looked up at her friend's concerned face. "I need your help." She said softly. Nodding, Salamander took her hand, leading her towards the old fire escape. Climbing down the metal ladder, He held the umbrella for Lucy, so she could use both hands. He then threw his umbrella down to her at the bottom of the ladder, her umbrella in his hand still kept her dry as he extended his arm out.

Once she was under his umbrella, Salamander made his way down the ladder as well, keeping a tight grip on the wet rungs as he climbed down slowly. Once at the bottom, they climbed through a broken window, and into an abandoned studio apartment. The air inside was chilly, but dry. Shaking off the umbrellas, the ebony left them to drip against the wall. Walking to another broken window, Salamander rested his arms on it, looking at the falling rain. The chilly air, brushing against his face.

"Now, what did you need help with?" He asked, continuing to look out the window. Lucy walked up beside him, her arm brushing his as she too leaned against the window. "Remember when I asked 'if something wasn't right, would you still do it?'" Natsu only nodded, turning his attention to the blonde.

Lucy remained quiet for a while, chewing on her lip in anticipation. "My...father...sent me on a mission to kill someone...at first I thought I could do it...but the more I was around the guy and saw him with his family...I...I can't do it." Lucy had to stop, her eyes beginning to burn. Salamander watched her with a blank expression, not sure what to think of this. He swallowed once, before asking, "Who were you sent to kill?" Not sure if he wanted to know the answer, yet an inkling suspicion came to his mind as he swallowed again.

Lucy continued to look at the floor, chewing her lip some more before answering in a quiet voice. "The heir to Dragneel Inc...Natsu Dragneel." Keeping her head down, she failed to notice the look of horror on Salamander's face when his suspicion was proved correct. Forcing his shock down, he tried to calm his racing heart. So this is why his dad was being so overprotective recently. Clearing  
his throat, mostly to get his act together, the ebony placed a gentle hand on the blonde's shoulder. Looking up, Lucy's eyes were filled with tears.

"I finally had him alone, in a hotel room during the storm last night...I sneaked to his bedside, ready to k-kill him...but...I...I c-couldn't." She cried, looking at Salamander's blank expression. "I r-remembered what you s-said, about not d-doing something th-hat doesn't feel r-right." Lucy continued, her voice beginning to crack. Salamander sighed, a sad look crossing his features, before he grabbed both of Lucy's shoulder. Pulling her to his chest, he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, resting his chin on her golden hair as she sobbed into his suit coat.

"You want me to keep an eye on him, in case your father sends someone else to finish the job." The ebony said with practiced ease, feeling Lucy nod against his chest. Releasing a quick chuckle to lighten the mood, he continued. "The guy's an idiot, and probably won't even realize he's being followed if I stand in front of him. But I'll do it for you, my dear Lucy." He finished by pulling away from her slightly, his hand moving her chin up to look him in the eyes. Leaning down, he kissed the tip of her nose, causing her to smile slightly through the tears. "There's that beautiful smile I love to see." He said, making Lucy blush before she buried her face back in his chest, breathing in his intoxicating scent.

"Thank you." She whispered, tightening her grip around his waist. Salamander released a deep sigh as he rested his chin on Lucy's head. What was he getting himself into? At least he understood the reason behind his father's paranoia now. He'd be sure to keep a more vigilant eye out as Natsu from now on.

"You know, Natsu told me that he wanted to show you how big a fan his is of me. I'm warning you now, he's not very good at impersonating m-" Salamander said before a finger was shoved against his lips. "Shut up! I'm trying to enjoy this moment!" Lucy grumbled, burying her face past the suit coat and rubbing it against his dress shirt. He hadn't even felt her fingers undo his coat buttons. He had to roll his eyes at her trying to get warm, until he shivered at her cold nose touching his chest through the button line. He could feel her shivering slightly in his arms.

Shrugging his suit coat off, he quickly wrapped it around her shoulders, putting his arms around her and rubbing her shoulders and back to create more warmth. "Why didn't you tell me you were cold? I would have taken us out of here."

"Because you're like a human furnace. Is it your high metabolism or what?" She replied, growing tired as his warmth comforted her. A few minutes passed before Lucy grew cold again. Feeling her fingers begin to unbutton his dress shirt, Salamander let her go and grabbed her hands. "I think it's time we leave, or you're going to go all hormonal on me again." He said, sticking his tongue out at her pout.

Sighing, Lucy reluctantly nodded her head, tightening the coat around her as she followed Salamander back to the window and into the rain.

o0o

Natsu's heavy breathing filled the dark alley, his feet almost stumbling at his quick pace as the rain pelted him. Pushing forward, he jumped at any sudden movement. His eyes darted from side to side, flinching at the shadows of stray cats lurking about. Their glowing eyes gazing into his soul as he passed. Stopping to catch his breath, he leaned back against the brick wall, looking up at the dark clouds, rain drops hitting his face. He'd lost his umbrella in his panic, allowing the rain to soak his clothes.

Rubbing his wet face with a hand, the pinkette continued his pace. He'd dropped Lucy off somewhere safe before he made his way home. Once he was away from her, the fear and anxiety pushed to the forefront of his mind. The revelation that someone wanted him dead scared him. Assassins could be around any corner, just waiting to stirke when he least expected it. He wouldn't be safe anywhere, would he. At least he had a very particular set of skills that he'd able to protect himself with. Not to mention his old man was a beast in his prime at the agency. Igneel still knew a thing or two about beating the crap out of people.

Leaning against the wall near the exit, he ran his fingers through his soaked wig. Panicking was getting him nowhere, and if people saw him freak out in his Salamander disguise, they might get suspicious. Taking a deep breath to calm his wired nerves, his house was only a few blocks away. He'd need to make sure he wasn't being followed or caught going into the house in his guise. Making sure no one was nearby, he exited the alley, keeping his eyes and ears open for anything amiss.

When he was a block from his house, Salamander pulled his suit coat over his head, hiding the black wig. His body shivered as he neared his home, both from excitement of being near his family, and from the rain soaking him to the bone. He'd need a long, hot shower after this. Reaching the house, he fumbled with the wet knob as he unlocked the door. Stepping inside and shutting the door behind him, he leaned against the door with a sigh of relief as he took off the wig.

Taking off his wet shoes and socks, Natsu walked towards the bathroom, a trail of rainwater following from his suit. Turning on the hot shower, he stripped and jumped in as quick as he could, basking in the glorious heat. He stayed in the shower until his shivers stopped completely.

Once in his bedroom, a large, fuzzy towel wrapped around himself to keep him warm, he dressed in his pajamas. Lifting the covers, he crawled inside, curling into a fetal position beneath the heavy blanket. A few minutes later, he felt a small weight near his feet. Lifting the edge of the blanket near his head, Natsu sat his blue cat's face peek at him. "Hey, Happy." He said softly, lifting the blanket more to allow the cat to crawl inside.

Happy made his way to Natsu's chest, curling up and resting his head on the pinkette's elbow. He purred when Natsu's other hand pet his side in a soothing motion. The purrs calmed his racing heart, allowing him to feel at ease. The two of them basked in each others warmth, closing their eyes as they let blissful sleep overtake them.

 **o0o**

You like?

I finally got more inspiration for writing more chapters, yay! So I will be posting the next couple chapters up soon.

 **Author's Note:** I'm almost done with another story, called **Everything is Wonderful Now**. If you're thinking about the song by Everclear, then yes, you are correct. I was inspired to write this piece after listening to it. It's gonna be a good story, but also sad. Only a few parts are based from the song, others are from some experiences of members in my family history, and the rest is the story's input. Once I started, the story was beginning to write itself, as all authors know. The story is based mostly on the father/son relationship between Igneel and Natsu. Grandine and Wendy are also present. It takes place in AU modern times, and there are a few OCs.

Anyway, it will be posted soon, so if you're interested, then look forward to it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Secret Agent Man**

 **By. Fanficer21**

 **Chapter 11**

 **o0o**

Disclaimer: Own Fairy Tail I do not.

Rated: T

o0o

Enjoy1

o0o

Two people laughed and played as they ran down the street. They just spent the day together, just her and her brother, and were not headed home. They had just past alley when someone grabbed the bluenette, dragging her into the alley with her arms held tightly behind her back. The pinkette ran after them, trying to get to his sister, but was stopped by another person in the alley.

A shot rang out through the alleyway, causing Wendy to scream as blood flew onto her white dress and face. Her eyes widened as her brother fell to the ground, a pool of blood forming around him from the hole in his stomach. He gasped for breath as the searing pain coursed through his abdomen. Tears falling from her eyes, the bluenette struggled out of her captor's hold, who suddenly disappeared. She scrambled to him, falling to her knees. She quickly pressed her hands on top of his weak ones, trying to stop the bleeding.

"W-Wend-y...get o-out of h-here..!" Natsu growled through the pain, looking sternly up at his little sister. Said girl shook her head rapidly, tears falling from her eyes. "I'm not leaving you!" She cried. Looking over to the shooter, she saw a blonde woman standing there with a gun in her hand, watching the two. The woman smiled darkly, a haunted look in her eyes as she threw her head back and laughed towards the sky. Stepping closer to the duo, she saw Wendy tense up. Pulling back the hammer, the woman aimed the gun at the shaking bluenette's head.

"D-Don't...p-please..." Nastu said, his body shaking as he sat up. He pushed Wendy out of the way, leaning in front of the gun. "D-Don't...hu...rt...h-her..." The pinkette gasped, blood falling from his mouth. Smirking, the woman kicked Natsu's face, making him fall back onto the hard ground. His head hit the cement with a crack, causing him to see stars. He faintly heard someone screaming his name. When he came to, the blonde was straddling his hips, so she wouldn't get blood on her miniskirt. She grabbed his wrists and held them above his head with one strong hand.

His body went rigid when the gun barrel was roughly pressed against his temple by the other. His vision was getting dark around the edges. Onyx eyes widened as the woman leaned down, trailing the gun down his face and neck, sending shivers to rush through his body. Goosebumps forming on his skin. She stopped the gun to rest above his heart. Tightening her grip on his bloody hands, she pulled the trigger with a dark smirk on her face. Ignoring the scream from the blunette, and the yelp from the pinkette, she laughed once again.

Hearing shouts and footsteps running towards the alleyway, the woman got up and ran, leaving a shaking Wendy and Natsu behind. Crawling forward slowly with wide eyes, the bluenette made her way to her brother. Grabbing his shoulders, she shook him, tears falling from her eyes as she screamed his name over and over again with no response. She threw herself onto her brother's bleeding chest, ignoring the gasps from the people who just entered the alleyway. Clinging to Natsu's body, she screamed and struggled against the person who tried to pry her off of him. Shaking her head furiously, she refused to let go of Natsu, her sobs and shrieks filling the alleyway.

"Wendy!" The bluenette stopped struggling at the sound of her father's stern, broken voice. The other person took the chance to pull her against their chest, despite not recognizing the person, she continued to cry as she clung to them.

Igneel felt as if his world turned upside down. Not only was his son dying or already dead, but his daughter would be emotionally scarred for life. Falling to his knees, he felt tears slide down his cheeks as he pulled his son into his arms. He didn't care that his clothes were getting soaked with blood. Brushing his son's hair from his forehead, his chin began to quiver, his chest tightening. His breath hitched when onyx eyes slowly looked up at him, before losing their light. A moment later, the body in his arms went limp causing the dam to break as he closed the boy's eyes with shaky fingers.

Igneel sobbed into his son's chest, holding the boy to him in a crushing embrace. He rocked back and forth, causing Natsu's head and arms to sway with the movement. After several minutes the tension was building in his body. With a rush of energy, he held his son even tighter to his chest, his hand holding Natsu's head against his collarbone. Lifting his head, he wailed towards the sky, his tears never ceasing as he mourned his son's death.

o0o

Igneel shot up in his bed, breathing heavily. Sweat covering his body making his clothes cling to his form. His hand grabbed at his racing heart, fearing it would break free of its cage. Looking around the room frantically, he noticed his wife sleeping peacefully beside him under the sheets.

It was just a dream he'd had, right? Lifting the covers, he scooted off the bed without waking Grandine. He leaned against the wall for support, his legs quivering. Quietly opening his bedroom door, the man exited before closing it again. Stumbling passed his daughter's room, he moved silently as to not wake her, or her cat. Doing his best to keep his breathing under control. He'd check on her after making sure his son was alright.

Stopping at Natsu's door, he grabbed the doorknob before turning it without a sound. His body still tense and trembling from his dream. A wave of relief washed over him at the sight of a large lump on the bed. Closing the door, he made his way quietly towards said lump. Sitting on the edge of the mattress, he feared he woke the boy up when he saw movement beneath the sheets. But relaxed when he saw Happy emerge from the soft fabric, mewling softly as he walked onto Igneel's lap, rubbing affectionately against the man's chest. Said man pet the cat's head and back, keeping his eyes on his son's sleeping body. his heart still pounded against his chest as he tried to calm himself down.

He was almost content to leave, seeing that his son was safe. But the image of his dead body in his arms popping back into mind caused the overprotective father to panic. Happy jumped off Igneel's lap when the man moved suddenly. Grabbing the sheets, he pulled the fabric down, revealing Natsu sleeping on his back, arms above his head, chest rising and falling evenly under his white shirt with pink sleeves. Taking hold of the hem of Natsu's shirt, Igneel yanked the material up until it rested just beneath the boy's armpits, exposing his chest and stomach.

Tracing his fingers along his son's warm skin, Igneel touched the non-existant bullet wounds. The pinkette's stomach muscles contracted beneath the light touch, causing Natsu to chuckle lightly as he shifted on the bed. A moment later, he stretched with a groan, his back arching off the bed with Igneel's hand laying flat above his heart. The steady heartbeat relaxed the man. Now he had proof that his son was alright. That he was not dead, but very much alive.

"Dad?" He heard a quiet voice. "What's wrong?" Natsu asked with concern as he sat up, rubbing his tired eyes. His father's hand still on his chest. Igneel looked at his son's concerned face, feeling something wet on his face. Using his other hand to wipe his cheek, he noticed a watery substance. He didn't even realize he had been crying.

Sliding his hand from Natsu's chest to his back, he yanked his son against him in a tight embrace. The man's face pressed into the crook of Natsu's neck. "I thought I lost you." Igneel said so quietly the pinkette barely heard him, his hand moving up and down his son's back, beneath the shirt that slid back down. His other hand weaving its way into the pink hair.

"Bad dream?" Natsu asked quietly, having a good idea as to what it was. "Mhm." Igneel hummed back, rocking the boy in his arms gently side to side. "Do you want to talk about it?" Natsu asked again, feeling his father tense. He took that as a no. Without saying another word, Igneel lay down on the soft mattress, taking Natsu down with him. Nuzzling his face into his son's hair, he whispered just loud enough for Natsu to hear. " I love you, son." His hand caressing the skin between Natsu's shoulder blades under the shirt, before sliding down to the small of his back and up again in a soothing motion.

Igneel used his other hand to brush the hair from his son's face, before weaving his fingers into the hair again, massaging the scalp. The pinkette closed his eyes, leaing into his father's touch. "Love you too, Dad." Natsu replied, closing his eyes again as sleep took over him. Igneel watched his son's calm face, trying to get the image of his dead body from his mind. Leaning over quietly, he gently kissed Natsu's forehead, before tucking his son's head beneath his chin. After a few minutes of silence, save the sound of calm and steady breathing, he finally closed his eyes again. Allowing himself to be engulfed in a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

He didn't open his eyes until he felt a hand delicately caressing his cheek. Cracking his lids open, he saw his wife looking at him with a curious expression. The sun's rays peeked through the curtains, letting him know morning had come.

Stretching his stiff muscles, Igneel looked down when he felt something in his arms. Natsu's face was pressed against his chest, small snores escaping his slightly parted lips. The rest of his body was curled up against his father. Remembering the dream once again, Igneel tightened his hold on his boy, bringing Natsu even closer to him. Resting his cheek on the soft, pink hair, the man looked at his wife.

"I had a nightmare. Someone from a rival company killed Natsu to get to me, and crumble Dragneel Inc." Igneel whispered, watching Grandine's expression sadden. She looked at her slumbering son's form before looking at her husband again.

"Grandine. I'm afraid that something like this might really happen. You know how the competitors are. They're desperate at this point."

"This is the reason you've been overprotective of Natsu and Wendy lately. Take out the heir, and watch the current CEO crumble the company on his own." Grandine answered knowingly, placing a hand over Igneel's that rested against Natsu's back. "It's quite a strategy." She finished, a sad expression on her face. She weaved her fingers through her son's hair, causing the pinkette to shift slightly in his sleep.

Igneel remained silent, only keeping his hold on the boy, his head once again resting on Natsu's. Leaning down to kiss her boys' foreheads, Grandine left the room, shutting the door. Igneel couldn't shake the feeling that the dream seemed more like a warning than anything else. The woman who killed his son, resembled the one Natsu had mentioned crossing his path on a few occasions. With that as his last thought, he allowed himself to go back to sleep.

o0o

What ya think?


	12. Chapter 12

**Secret Agent Man**

 **By. Fanficer21**

 **Chapter 12**

 **o0o**

Disclaimer: FT I do not own.

Rated: T

o0o

There! Finally finished editing this chapter. Hope you like it!

I'm hoping to have the next up by the end of the week.

o0o

"Tell me again why we are in a hotel room for a second time?" Natsu asked, flopping back on the bed, his hands covering his face. It had been a week since their rooming together from the storm. After confessing her assassination assignment to Salamander, Lucy felt more at ease. She'd been keeping an eye on the pinkette when she could, knowing that the agent was out there as well, keeping her former victim safe. She didn't know when her father would figure out she was no longer looking to kill the heir. But while she was with Natsu, she would make sure her father and his minions couldn't touch him.

"Because you said you knew the Salamander, and wanted to show me proof that you're his biggest fan." Lucy said, brushing her hair in front of the mirror on the wall.

"Oh yeah! I remember now!" The pinkette shot up on the bed, his hands on his ankles as he rocked back and forth. Lucy rolled her eyes at his child-like manner, a smile creeping onto her lips.

"You shouldn't smile at people like that, Lushy! It's really creepy, and people might think you're weird." Natsu chuckled at her irate expression. He could imagine Happy saying something like that, if he could talk. Natsu swore he saw the blue cat raise its eyebrows at times when he was acting stupid, which was most of the time. "But don't worry, Lushy! I like weird." Natsu grinned showing off his teeth, but Lucy failed to notice the sharp canine-like teeth as she lowered her head to cover her eyes with her hair. A small blush creeping across her cheeks. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?" She asked, and without looking at him she headed towards the bathroom. "So when are you going to show me your little Salamander impersonation?" She decided to change the  
subject.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot!" Natsu shouted, jumping off the bed and grabbing his small duffle bag, heading into the bathroom with Lucy. "Prepare to be amazed!" He moved his hands around, as if he were some magician, causing Lucy to roll her eyes at him. Placing the bag on the toilet seat, Natsu shuffled his hands around the inside, searching for the desired items. He took out a black wig, a case for contact lenses, and a bottle of perfume.

Lucy watched as Natsu put on the wig, rather badly at that. But she wouldn't say anything...yet. Once the wig was on, he maneuvered it so it looked  
decent. Next he took out the contacts, telling her that Salamander gave them to him when he wouldn't stop pestering the ebony. Putting them in rather sloppily, he chuckled to himself. This would drive off any suspicion for sure. When he turned around, Lucy fell to the floor, laughing hysterically. After recovering, she stood back up, trying to keep herself from laughing more as she looked into his eyes. He looked like the splitting image of Salamander, save the eyes, causing her to blush slightly amid the laughter.

"That's not how Salamander's eyes are! The pupils go vertical, not horizontal!" She giggled, her hand over her mouth. "And how would you know that? Have you ever met the guy?...Wait, you already told me that, so never mind." Natsu grumbled the last part. She wouldn't think he was Salamander for sure, especially with his idiot facade. "Besides! I have a picture to prove it." He finished, but she didn't seem to hear him.

"You already know the answer to that one, genius!" Lucy replied, her blush growing as she stared at the floor, moving her shoulders up and down as if she were nervous. "...You like him don't you?!" The pinkette jeered, wiggling his eyebrows at her, only deepening her blush. "N-No! I d-don't l-l-like him."

"Just keep telling yourself that." Natsu gave a familiar chuckle, without thinking. "What?" Lucy looked at him, as if he grew two heads, narrowing her eyes at him. "What did you say?" She repeated, stepping closer to him.

Crap! Crap! Crap!

"I-I mean, that's what he would tell you...right?" Natsu replied, taking a step back, sweat forming on his brow. "Yeah. He would, wouldn't he?" She took another step towards him. Her blush only increasing. "Tell me. Are as good a kisser as he is?" She breathed, standing on her toes. Her breath touching his lips, sending shivers to run down his spine.

"Wha-" Before he could finish, she grabbed the front of his shirt, her hands balling a generous amount of the fabric in her hands. Yanking herself upwards, she pressed her lips against his parted ones. Natsu, with wide eyes, lost his balance from her action, causing him to fall backwards into the bathtub.

"Oww!" He moaned in pain, rubbing the back of his head. Opening his eyes, a deep blush crossed his features at the sight of Lucy laying ontop of him. Looking further up, he noticed that his legs hung over the edge of the tub, and Lucy's body was between them. Her large breasts pressing into his stomach. Natsu focused his attention on the ceiling of the bathroom, trying to avert his thoughts.

"Mmm." Lucy moaned slightly, shifting atop him as she snuggled into the warmth beneath her, the heartbeat relaxing her.

...

Heartbeat?

...

Wait a minute!

Snapping her eyes open, Lucy blushed when she realized she was on top of the pinkette, part of his shirt came open from the fall. Looking up, she saw Natsu staring at the ceiling. He was biting his lip, looking as though he was trying not to laugh. Looking behind her, her face was the color of scarlet. Looking back to him, she couldn't help the laughs that were escaping her lips. His contacts were still horizontal, making him look derpy.

"I say you still look rediculous with the contacts. Why are you so adament that he wears them that way?" Lucy asked, once she calmed herself down. "Because I have a picture to prove it." Natsu said with furrowed brows.

"Fine! You win this time! But let me fix them so I don't bust a gut everytime I look at you. " Lucy chuckled, reaching for his eyes. "Don't touch me, woman! You'll just use it as an excuse to poke me in the eye." He snapped at her, a smirk forming on his lips.

"It's a little late for the no touching thing." Lucy hinted to their position.

"Yeah, yeah." Natsu grumbled, taking off his wig, followed by his contacts before putting them in the right way. This time when he looked at Lucy, he could feel her body shiver slightly. A smirk on his lips. "Do I look better now?" He asked smugly, seeing the blush return to her face.

"You look more fearsome. More dragon-like than he does, with your pink hair." She whispered as she looked at his collarbone, doing her best not to stutter. Her finger tracing said bone.

"It's not pink! It's salmon! But I'll take that as a compliment." He laughed at the last part, poking the tip of her nose with his finger.

Attempting to shift his body beneath Lucy, Natsu grunted. "Sheesh, you're heavy!" He groaned, arching his back as he tried to once again move under her weight. "I'm not heavy you idiot!" Lucy growled, placing her hands on his chest to shift her own weight, pressing his back to the floor of the tub again.

"Says the one groping me! Now could you please get off of me! My back and neck are cramping." He scowled, pointing out his awkward position. Looking down, Lucy noticed her hands pressed firmly against his chest, but she made no move to get up. She kind of liked laying on top of him, she thought as she let herself fall back onto him with a smirk.

Surrendering with a huff, he was resigned to the fact that he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. He'd get up eventually. Sooner or later one of them would have to pee.

o0o

 **Approx. 40 minutes later...**

Natsu's back was killing him. The awkward position was causing his muscles to cramp even more, sending shooting pains when he tried to move. Lucy, however, was sound asleep, drool dripping from her mouth to form a small puddle soaking into his shirt. At least one of them was having a good time. Watching her sleep, somehow eased his pain a little. Every once in a while, her nose would twitch. A few times, he caught light snores coming from her mouth.

Seeming to feel his staring eyes, Lucy shifted on top of him. A snort escaped her lips as she jerked awake, which Natsu found quite attractive, for some reason. Her hand moved to her mouth to wipe away the drool. When her eyes finally opened, she looked at him, blinking several times.

"Huh?" She asked groggily, causing Natsu to blush at how cute she was being. "You say something?" The pinkette just shook his head. "Oh." Lucy said quietly before laying her head back onto his chest, only to lift it a second later. She groaned in annoyance as she grumbled the words, "need to pee".

Natsu was relieved at his chance for freedom. He watched as Lucy put her hands on the floor, pushing herself up and over the side of the tub. Putting her  
hands on his knees, she was finally able to stand up all the way. Removing the duffle bag from the toilet, she turned to sit down.

"Oi! At least help me up before you go!" Natsu shouted as he covered his eyes. Lucy just rolled her eyes and pulled the curtain to block his view. "I can't hold it that long! And I'm not going to have an accident while helping you up." The blonde grumbled as she sat down, both of them feeling extremely awkward with the situation at hand. When she finished, she did the usual stuff and then washed her hands.

Pulling the curtain aside, she bent over the tub, extending her arm to Natsu, who gladly took her hand. She pulled him up with a grunt, and steadied him when he was on his feet. When Natsu tried to stretch his back, he whimpered at the pain, causing him to stumble slightly. "Let's go to the bed. I'll give you a massage." Lucy said softly as she rubbed his back, walking him out of the bathroom.

When they made it to the bedroom, Lucy sat Natsu on the bed, pulling his shirt up and over his head, and marveled at how toned he was. Once the shirt was thrown to the floor, she helped him lay on his stomach. Natsu moaned at the soft cushion beneath him. Climbing on the bed, Lucy moved to sit on his hips. She cracked her knuckles and flexed her hands, before gliding them up and down his back, working out the cramps and knots. She smiled when she heard him moaning at the pleasure of her ministrations. She continued for ten minutes before she realized that the pinkette was asleep.

An idea coming to her, Lucy wanted to see what else was in his duffle bag. Crawling off him slowly, as not to wake him, she sneaked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Grabbing the bag, she set it on the counter. Noticing the little bottle of perfume, she picked it up and sprayed a little onto her wrist. Sniffing it, she hummed with pleasure at the intoxicating scent. She guessed that Salamander gave Natsu this bottle too. But why would he need it if he was only showing her his costume. It's not like Natsu would go out and pretend he was the Agent, surely he wasn't that stupid.

Turning her attention back to the bag, she reached inside, finding a picture of Salamander crouching on his foot and knee, as if he were going to sneak into a small space. He was looking at the camera, a disgruntled look on his face. His dragon pupils looking horizontal, like Natsu showed earlier. One hand was against the wall, the other looked as if he was 'flipping the birdie'. What she didn't know was that Natsu had Wendy take this picture of him, to dispel any rumors that might surface about him possibly being the Salamander. Just in case, he was paranoid like that. He especially needed it for Lucy, since she frequently hung out with both sides of him.

Lucy covered her mouth, trying to stifle a laugh, not wanting to wake Natsu. Not finding anything else in the bag, she decided to go back to the bedroom. She chuckled when she found him laying on his back, arms stretched out, and mouth wide open. His soft snores filled her ears as she moved to the edge of the bed. Reaching her hand out, she gently brushed his hair away from his forehead, stopping only when he started muttering something.

"...cy...Lu...cy..." She barely heard her name, leaning closer to the pinkette. Her head was right next to him when she suddenly cried out in pain as a fist socked her in the jaw. "...look out...Lu...cy..." Natsu continued as the blonde fell to the floor in bewilderment, rubbing her sore jaw. "Why you stupid-" She screamed until an idea came to her. Smiling darkly, she crawled on the bed, before straddling his hips. Looking for the best place to attack, she wiggled her fingers agaisnt his skin, just above the navel. She watched as his stomach flinched at the touch, his soft chuckles reaching her ears. Sighing in frustration, she decided to poke and prod him all over his chest and stomach, trying to get some sore of reaction out of him. Did he always sleep like a rock? After a while, she began tracing his muscles, unable to ignore them any longer. She felt a small blush rising to her cheeks at how solid his abs were.

"Mm...Lushy! How long are you going to feel me up?" Natsu mumbled with his eyes closed, causing Lucy to stop. Her face becoming scarlet as she jumped off the bed. Natsu opened one eye, and stuck his tongue out at her. Reaching his arms above his head, he closed his eye again. He stretched his muscles, causing them to flex with his movement as he arched his back off the bed. Lucy just stood there, taking in all his shirtless glory. She could feel herself getting a cavity from the eye candy.

"Mmm...You're good at massages." He moaned, trying to get the last stretch out. "Maybe I should give you a massage too." He sighed in satisfaction when his back cracked. Biting her lip, she blushed more at his words, knowing that he meant feeling her up too, to get back at her. But what she didn't know was that he was joking about it. He wouldn't really do that. He just loved to tease her.

"N-No th-thanks, I-I'll p-pass." She stuttered, watching as Natsu opened an eye again. "Your loss." He said, closing his eye. "Weirdo." He mumbled the last word, but Lucy heard it loud and clear, causing her body to tense with frustration.

"I'm not a weirdo, you...you...oh shut up!" She screamed as Natsu started laughing on the bed. Seeing that his arms were still resting above his head, she saw the perfect opportunity to strike. Jumping on top of him once again, she dug her fingers into the sensitive skin below navel, moving them to his waist and down towards his belt. She laughed with evil satisfaction when Natsu squeaked loudly, his hands trying to grab hers to pull them off.

"Get off me, you creep!" Natsu screamed through his laughter, tears coming to his eyes. "Never, you idiot!" Lucy screamed back, digging her fingers more into his skin, mercilessly tormenting him. She continued until Natsu's gasped for breath, trying to get more oxygen into his protesting lungs. "C-Can't...b-breathe..." He cried through the laughter, his arms off to the side after giving up on the futile attempt to remove the blonde's hands.

Releasing the pinkette from her wrath, Lucy watched as Natsu coughed, breathing in deeply. He turned onto his side, his back facing her. Opening one eye, he smirked deviously, coming up with a plan of retaliation. Feigning defeat, Natsu slumped his body, making it look like his shoulders were sagging as he continued to cough like he couldn't get enough air.

"Natsu? Are you ok?" Lucy asked, worried for the boy. When no answer came, she scooted closer, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Come on! Answer me!" She started to panic, shaking his body. Still no answer, she leaned over him to see his face. His eyes were closed, but the moment she was close enough to him, they shot open. A big smirk on his face, Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist, causing her to scream at the surprise. Flipping himself over, he now straddled the blonde's hips, holding her hands beside her head.

"Hmm...Now what form of torture shall I make you endure?" Natsu said more to himself, but he looked into Lucy's brown eyes. Leaning down, he could feel her body tense beneath him. He desperately wanted to kiss her plump lips, but he couldn't. Not when he was torturing her. Stopping when their lips were inches apart, they could feel each other's breaths. Lucy closed her eyes, tilting her head up to close the distance between them. But before she could, Natsu moved his lips to her nose, pecking the tip. With a small laugh, he quickly got off of her and ran out of the room.

Lucy remained where she was, blinking her eyes at the ceiling. When she was brought back to the moment, she screamed. "Why you! Get back here, you idiot!" She jumped off the bed and took off running after the pinkette. She couldn't help but think of the times when the Salamander kissed her nose. It was like his signature move with her. But then why did Natsu do it? Both guys knew each other, so maybe they shared each others secrets.

When Lucy reached the living room, she found Natsu hiding behind the couch, his face peeking out and wiggling his eyebrows at her. Smirking, Lucy charged at him, reaching her arm out towards him, but he quickly ran out of her reach. Laughing while jumping from side to side, Natsu watch as Lucy prowled towards him, a smirk on her face. When she neared him, he tried to jump out of the way, but Lucy lunged forward, tackling him to the floor with an 'oomf'. For the rest of the night, they proceeded to roughhouse, play fight, and tickle each other, laughing all the way.

o0o

Yay! Done with chapter 12! Next up, 13.


	13. Chapter 13

**Secret Agent Man**

 **By. Fanficer21**

 **Chapter 13**

 **o0o**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail...uh...that's not mine.

Rated: T for bird poo and a kiss.

o0o

 **Word of advice** : Watch out for those flying rats, or they'll get you. Keep reading and you'll understand.

Enjoy!

o0o

"Mr. Salamander! I'm here! Come and get me!" Lucy screamed into to the sky, her arms spread out like she was about to jump and fly like a bird. The wind rushed past her face, blowing her hair behind her as she stood at the end of a large balcony overlooking the park on the pier. The calls of the seagulls sounding all around as crowds of people walked below them. Some people looked up at her as if she were crazy, or some weirdo.

"Er. I'm not sure if that's the best way to get his attention. Especially since he's not such an honest man." Natsu blushed at her antics. After having roomed together, twice, they decided to go out on a sort of date to the amusement park. Lucy's rationality was that it was a crowded place, and kept them safe for the most part. She wore a hat, sun glasses, tank top, and shorts, disguising herself. Natsu wore a beanie, which the blonde forced upon him. He also wore a loose t-shirt and cargo pants, unlike his usual attire of dress suits.

"Let me guess. He told you bad things he's done. Right?" Lucy questioned him with a glare, pursing her lips in his direction. "Yes, as a matter of fact he has! Very bad things!" Not really, but Natsu just loved to tease her.

"Like what?"

"Err...I'm not at liberty to say."

"Natsu!" Lucy whined, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout. "I-If you want to know so bad, then ask him yourself!" Natsu growled, trying to hide his blush at how cute she was right now.

"Fine then! I will! Next time I see him!" She huffed, turning to face forward again. Resting her arms on the railing, she did her best to avoid the various spots of bird poop strewn along the wood.

With a sigh, Natsul looked up towards the sky. The seagulls flew about, briefly blocking the sun from his eyes before he was quickly blinded again, causing him to squint his eyes. About to look someplace else, he noticed a sudden, incoming attack.

"Look out!" Natsu shouted, grabbing Lucy and pulling her out of the way from the projectile. When they landed on their sides, they looked up to see the splat of white poop where the blonde stood moments before. The seagull flying above them screeched, as if laughing, before it flew away. Throwing their heads back, they laughed until their stomachs hurt, tears coming to their eyes.

At the sound of Natsu's laughter, Lucy once again paused, trying to think of why it sounded so familiar. Not coming up with anything, she continued to laugh, curling her body up against the pinkette's form. When they stopped, they stared into to each others eyes, getting lost in them. Lucy blushed at the onyx orbs focused on her, feeling her face heat up. Bringing her hands up, she covered her face with them.

Natsu chuckled at how cute she was, a blush coming to his face as well. Lifting his hand, he brushed the hair from her forehead, causing Lucy to peek at him through her fingers. Trailing his fingers down her cheek, he leaned in towards her as she lowered her hands. They started closing the distance between them even more, faces red with heat until...

SPLAT!

Another bird poop landed right between their faces, causing them to blink at each other several times before realizing what happened. Another seagull laughed at them from the sky as it circled about, looking for food. Falling to his back, Natsu laughed once again, his head leaning back on the floor. "I think we better get out of here, before we get hit." He said, looking at her with a grin. Nodding her head, Lucy took Natsu's hand when he got up, pulling her up to her feet.

Making their way towards some concessions, they tried to blend in and not seem suspicious or anything. Lucy was just being paranoid. Natsu was sure they were safe, no one could see through their awesome disguises. Once they bought some popcorn and roasted chestnuts, they made their way to another part of the pier, this time near the beach. Sitting on the edge of the pier, they watched the ocean beat itself upon the rocks below them. Further along, the rocks became a sandy beach, where lots of people were enjoying the warm sand and sun.

Popping another piece of popcorn into his mouth, Natsu tensed his body at the small patter of feet behind him. Looking over his shoulder, his eyes widened at the sight of a seagull scuttling around. Seeming to sense his look, the seagull turned its head towards him, where they proceeded to have a staring contest. Not ten seconds later, another seagull landed near the first one, also looking intently at Natsu, who felt a sweat drop slide down his temple.

"Oi, Lushy. I think we've got some stalkers." The pinkette whispered to the blonde, who was enjoying her roasted chestnuts too much to care. Poking her in the arm, he smirked when he successfully caught her attention. Lucy glared at him, but then looked behind her when he pointed with his thumb. Her eyes widened at the sight of five seagulls moving about, while more flew above them in the sky. Their cries seeming to call every gull for miles.

"Uh..." She began to say, until a seagull landed right next to her, screeching at her for food. Lucy couldn't help but scream as her arm, holding the bag of chestnuts flew up, letting loose some of the goodies. In an instant, pandemonium occurred, causing the two to duck and cuddle when the sea birds went crazy. "Let's get out of here!" Natsu shouted over the shrieking seagulls, grabbing Lucy's hand. Lifting his hand, which held the popcorn, he threw the bag further down the pier, allowing them some escape amidst the flock of birds. Taking the opportunity, he got to his feet, pulling Lucy after him as they ran for it.

They didn't stop running until they made it to the end of the pier, by the amusement park. Moving under the large dock, they hid in the shadows along the rocky shore, away from the water. Natsu hunched over, hands on his knees as he gasped for air from their run. Lucy doing the same, only leaning against a large wooden pillar. Both of their hearts pounded in their chests.

"Man! That was just freaky!" Natsu panted, standing up all the way when he started to calm down. Turning around, he fell to the rocky shore, laughing as hard as he could when he saw bird poo on Lucy's clothes and in her hair. "Laugh all you want, idiot! You're in the same boat." The blonde rolled her eyes with a chuckle. Natsu had poo on his beanie and his shirt.

The pinkette just laughed some more as he got to his feet and walked towards the blonde. Lifting a hand, he tried to brush off some of poo from Lucy's hair, but failed miserably. Instead he wiped his hand on his pants. Still chuckling a little, he raised his other hand, brushing Lucy's hair from her face. Getting lost in her breathtakingly brown eyes, Natsu paused momentarily as they looked at each other.

Cupping her cheek and brushing the skin with his thumb, Natsu leaned in slowly with parted lips. Lucy, her face turning bright red, leaned towards the pinkette, their lips mere inches apart as their breathing sent shivers down their spines. Closing the distance between them, Lucy felt as if her body exploded into sparks, the moment their lips pressed together. Pushing her hands to his chest, she slid them up to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him without breaking the kiss. Her fingers slid beneath the beanie, playing with the hair at the back of Natsu's neck. She couldn't help but smile in the kiss at his shivers.

Rolling his eyes up in pleasure at the ticklish sensation, Natsu pressed deeper into the kiss, licking the blonde's lips as he begged for entrance. Opening her mouth, Lucy allowed the pinkette's tongue to slip in, exploring. She felt herself being pressed against the pillar, shivers running up her body again as his hands slid to her hips. With a boost of energy, Lucy pushed her own tongue against Natsu's, battling for dominance, causing the pinkette to moan into the kiss.

Lucy was somewhat disappointed when Natsu broke the kiss, both breathing heavily. Leaning forward again, Natsu rested his forehead against Lucy's continuing to inhale deeply. She blushed at the fact they willingly shared a kiss, a passionate one at that. Keeping her hands on his neck, she looked into his eyes, searching his onyx orbs.

"Lucy...I know we just met...sort of...but...I think...I'm in love...with you..." Natsu whispered between breaths, causing Lucy's eyes to widen. From his time with her as Salamander and as Natsu, his heart beat faster every time they were together. He knew he was falling for her. Lucy's heart pounded in her chest at his confession. Closing her eyes with a smile, she pulled his head down, bringing him into another, deeper, kiss. When they broke for air once again, Natsu pulled the blonde closer to his body, nuzzling her hairline with his nose as they both breathed heavily. Lucy wrapped her arms around the pinkette, grabbing at the back of his shirt tightly.

They remained in each others arms until it started getting late. When they finally decided to go home, they walked together in a one-armed hug, bright smiles on both of their faces. But as soon as they got to their respective homes, they cleaned themselves from their sudden ambush.

 **o0o**

There ya go! Next chapter, Lucy and Salamander go out on a job together. Should be posted by the end of next week.


	14. Chapter 14

**Secret Agent Man**

 **By. Fanficer21**

 **Chapter 14**

 **o0o**

Disclaimer: Not mine, or FT would be shipped up the wazoo! Oh, and I don't own Victoria's Secret. Even though their stuff is AMAZING!

Rated: T

o0o

Lucy clung to Salamander, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, causing him great discomfort, while her legs were around his waist. He climbed up the ladder rungs, trying not to shift too much from the train's movement. "Almost there!" He shouted over the wind, feeling Lucy nod against his back.

They were currently trying to get to the roof, chasing their target, who happened to be some wannabe mega thief who thought stealing expensive bras and underwear from Victoria's Secret was apparently a good idea. Lucy had jumped at the chance to go on a hunt...er, job with Salamander, but was not expecting to come across such an idiot thief. However, she couldn't help but feel the guy had good taste in his choosing of the undergarment's location. She'd have to go shopping after this.

Lucy was broken from her reverie when Salamander made it to the top of the train. The wind ripping at their hair and clothing as she crawled off his back, both on their hands and knees to maintain their balance. Looking up at the sound of a scream, they saw the thief laying on the roof like a starfish, trying to keep himself from falling off. Looking behind him, said thief noticed the pair of hunters getting nearer to him as they crawled. Getting up, the thief scrambled to his feet, the bag with the undergarments gripped tightly in his hand.

Salamander made a run for the thief, doing his best to keep himself steady as he got to his feet. Getting closer to the man, he was about to lunge, until the thief lost his footing, releasing the bag of secret goodies. The thief then screamed as he slid off the roof and out of reach of Salamander's outstretched hand. Falling onto a building directly below the train, he fell unconscious.

Salamander turned around swiftly when he heard another scream, a woman's this time. Lucy was on her feet, reaching for the bag of Victoria's Secrets, when she too lost her footing. She cursed herself at how unsteady she was on the moving train. What was she thinking wearing stilettos out on a job with Salamander. Another shift from the train, caused Lucy to slip right off the roof and down to her doom below.

Salamander's eyes widened slightly, but not enough for the contacts to be ripped from his eyes. He ran down the middle of the roof towards the blonde. Without hesitation, the ebony jumped off the roof, propelling himself towards Lucy. Nearing her descending form, he mentally cursed himself when the rush of the wind caused his contacts to come loose from his eyes, revealing his onyx orbs. Good thing Lucy's eyes were shut tightly as she screamed, flailing about in the air. The bag of goodies in her hand.

Finally reaching her, Salamander wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his body. Thinking quickly, he used their momentum to shift towards a building. Extending his feet, he pushed himself off the wall and towards another. He continued to jump from building to building until he successfully landed on the cement ground, where he moved his body to take the impact and slid across the ground, tearing his suit coat slightly.

When they stopped, they lay on the ground as their hearts pounded in their chests. Salamander stared at the darkening sky above them, a few stars twinkling softly. Gently pushing Lucy off of him, he stood up. Squinting his eyes in the street lamp's light, he looked about their surroundings. The last thing he wanted was for someone to see his eyes.

"Ngh!" Lucy groaned as she sat up, rubbing her head before looking around. She smiled at the bag in her grasp, congratulating herself for getting it. When she looked at Salamander, they stared at each other briefly. The blonde caught a short glimpse of black, before the ebony covered his eyes with his hands, turning his back to her. If Lucy saw his eyes anymore than she already had, she'd know who he was for sure, because not many people had the dark, onyx eyes he and his father shared.

"Salamander!" Lucy cried out, getting up and running to him, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Are you alright?" She asked, trying to pull his hands from his face. But the ebony just shook his head, backing up slightly. "No. Don't look." Salamander exclaimed, only worrying Lucy more. "What is wro- oh, your contacts are out." She muttered when she realized the problem. Turning her attention to her bag, she dug around until she pulled out a pair of sunglasses. Nudging them against his hand, the ebony grabbed them gently before putting them over his closed eyes.

Once the sunglasses were in place, he looked at Lucy's slightly red face, her attention on the ground as she drew circles with her foot. A smile came to Salamander's lips at her generosity, only making him fall more in love with her. She had the opportunity to sneak a peak at his real eyes, yet she didn't. Instead, she gave him something to protect his identity.

"Thank you, Lushy." He said quietly, causing the blonde to look up with a confused expression. Salamander silently cursed himself for letting the name slip. The name that Natsu called her, and he said it just like Natsu always did. He took a silent step back, as Lucy walked forward slightly. "Only Natsu calls me that. Why did you say, Lushy?"

"Uh...he told me that he likes to call you that." Salamander said, scratching the back of his neck, feeling some of his pink hair slipping from the wig at the back of his neck. Cursing again, he quickly fixed it, pretending he was messing with his hair. Nodding her head, Lucy didn't look convinced. "I'm sure he did." But deciding to let it slide, she spun in a circle, humming a tune to herself as she opened the bag to look at all the wonders inside. Her eyes glowed with happiness at all the cute and sexy reds, pinks, purples, blacks, and blues. She failed to see Salamander visibly relax and lean against the brick wall with a quiet sigh.

"Come on, let's go home." Salamander said, walking forward and wrapping an arm around Lucy's shoulders. Lucy, in turn, wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked together in the darkness.

o0o

Natsu made it home late that night. Slipping in the front door quietly, he made his way to his room, the only thing on his mind was sleep. The moment he entered the bedroom, he raised his eyebrow at the small lump under his blankets. Smiling, he gently pulled the covers back to reveal his little sister, Wendy. Charle and Happy were curled up in her arms. Gently brushing the hair from the bluenette's forehead, Natsu watched as Wendy shifted, opening her eyes slightly and blinking them. Looking up she noticed her brother looking at her with a loving smile.

"Hi, nii-san." Wendy groaned as she sat up and stretched. The cats shifting their positions as well. Getting up and stretching, Happy mewled softly, butting his head against Natsu's face. A quiet purr escaped his throat as he nestled himself in the pinkette's arms. Charle just moved to the foot of the bed, before curling up again.

"What are you doing in my room, Wendy?" Natsu asked with a chuckle. "I couldn't sleep." Was all she said, rubbing her tired eyes. "Do you need cuddle time with big bro again?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows, causing his sister to giggle and nod. "Alright. Then get out of here so I can change into something comfortable." He motioned for the door with his hand, watching as Wendy crawled out of his bed, shutting the door behind her. In a matter of minutes, he was out of his suit and into comfortable sweat pants and a t-shirt. Opening his door, he saw Wendy leaning against the wall, her eyes drooping as her head hung slightly.

"Alright, Wendy. I'm ready." Natsu smiled as his sister's expression turned happy. She ran passed him and jumped on his bed, crawling under the covers. The white cat lifted her head, but lay it back down, realizing it was Wendy. Rolling his eyes, Natsu followed her to the bed, leaving the door open. Sitting down on the mattress, he looked at the small lump under the blanket. "Are you sure you don't want to be on the couch tonight?" He asked, watching the lump shake, taking that as a no. Natsu just rolled his eyes as he shook his head with a chuckle.

Shifting his position to rest his legs on the bed, he almost yelped when Wendy moved from the covers and tackled him to the bed, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Resting her head on her brother's chest, Wendy snuggled up to him, making herself comfortable. "Give a little warning, next time you decide to pounch." Natsu chuckled, reaching for the blanket, trying not to disturb the bluenette too much. Once they were covered, Natsu wrapped an arm around his sister, holding her close as she fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

Natsu was starting to fall asleep as well, until he felt a slight pressure by his feet. "Hey, little buddy." He whispered when Happy walked up to his head, curling up by his neck, head butting the pinkette's jawline and neck. Charle remained near the foot of the bed, her tail flicking about in agitation before eventually falling asleep.

In the silence of the night, he thought about tonight when he let slip "Lushy". And the other time when he said, "Just keep telling yourself that" as Natsu in the hotel room. Silently cursing himself, he realized he was beginning to merge his two identities into one. And it was all because of Lucy. He didn't know how much longer he could keep going before the blonde finally figured out who he really was. Groaning to himself, he shut his eyes, willing himself to sleep, hoping that he could keep himself from blurting things out and giving himself away.

o0o

There ya go!


	15. Chapter 15

**Secret Agent Man**

 **By. Fanficer21**

 **Chapter 15**

 **o0o**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail will be mine!...Well, one can dream, can't they?

Rated: T

o0o

It's finally here! The next chapter, yay!

Enjoy!

o0o

Lucy was having a good day, spending time with Natsu and his little sister at the Crocus Museum. At first she was a little nervous to meet Wendy, but the bluenette soon wormed her way into the blonde's heart. Wendy was just so cute and polite, the complete opposite of Natsu. Well at least the polite part, because when she really got down to it, Natsu had a FINE body! And she couldn't help but fall in love with his child-like nature, the way he was easily amused, among other things. Sure she got annoyed by him at times, like when he first called her 'Lushy', but now it's sort of grown on her.

After Wendy's class went to the dragon exhibit, she begged Natsu to go with her the next day. Thinking it would be fun, the pinkette invited Lucy as well. Wanting her and Wendy to meet. They were excited to see each other, pleasing Natsu greatly.

Walking beside the pinkette, Lucy wanted to hold his hand and make them look like a real couple, but she still had feelings for Salamander too. Of course she loved Natsu, but the moment he asked her to be his girlfriend, she told him she needed time to think about it. What surprised her more, though, was the look of understanding that crossed the pinkette's features. It was like he knew something she didn't. Some deep, dark secret that would turn her world upside down if she ever discovered it.

Turning her attention back to Salamander, Lucy blushed at the last time they were together. After the events of the panty thief, Salamander kissed her sweetly on the cheek, whispering "goodbye for now," before he disappeared into the shadows to return the items.

"...Lushy..."

Putting her hand to her cheek, she could still feel his warm lips on her skin.

"Lushy! Are you there?!"

A blush rising to her face, Lucy felt a fangirl squeal coming up her throat.

"OI! LUCY!" Natsu shouted, finally getting her attention. Snapping her eyes into focus, Lucy saw a worried Natsu staring at her.

When she wouldn't respond to him, Natsu grew worried that something was wrong. When Wendy left to use the restroom, Natsu pulled the blonde into a nearby, dark corner, trying to get her to snap out of it. "What's wrong!? Did something happen?" Lucy asked, looking around, her hand falling to rest at her side. Natsu just shook his head, leaning his forehead to rest against hers.

"You sure know how to make someone panic, you weirdo." Natsu chuckled softly, looking into chocolate brown eyes. "What happened? I couldn't get through to you. It's like you were off in some distant, magical land." He finished, straightening himself to his normal height, before scanning the area for Wendy. She hadn't left the restroom yet, hopefully everything was alright.

"Sorry...I was daydreaming..." Lucy mumbled, a blush on her face. She watched as Natsu gave a nod, a slight frown on his face. "You were thinking of HIM again, weren't you." He said, saying him in a venomous way, causing Lucy to look to the floor with a darker blush.

"You know, I'm a much better man than that Salamander." Natsu huffed, looking off to the side while puffing his cheeks out. Lucy couldn't help but laugh, releasing a small snort. "Do I catch a hint of jealousy, Natsu?" She said, hoping to get him riled up a bit. He was cute when he was like this. However, she wasn't expecting the intense look he gave her when he turned his attention back to her. Backing up, she pressed her back to the wall slightly, not sure what he was thinking.

Natsu continued to stare intently at Lucy, a dark blush forming on her face. Leaning down, he pressed on hand against the wall by her head. Puckering her lips, Lucy was ready to kiss him, but snapped her eyes open when she felt familiar hot lips on her cheek. When the pinkette leaned back, she caught the same look she had seen on Salamander's face that night he kissed her in the same spot.

Putting her hand over the spot, she felt the warmth, just like before. Looking up at Natsu with confused eyes, she noticed that he'd already left the area. Turning her head this way and that, she caught sight of him talking with Wendy and a young girl with pink hair. Furrowing her brows, she tried to think of why Natsu did that, the same way Salamander did. Something strange was going on, and she was going to find out what it was. But she'd worry about that later. Right now she was spending time with Natsu and Wendy.

"Lucy! This is my friend, Chelia!" Wendy said excitedly when Lucy walked up to them. Taking a quick glance at Natsu she saw him smiling a big and toothy grin at her. Wait, were those fangs? She asked herself, before Natsu's smile disappeared and turned his attention back to the girls. Doing the same, albeit, still skeptical of Natsu at the moment, she looked at the pink haired girl.

"Nice to meet you, Chelia. Are you a friend of Wendy's?" She asked, before internally kicking herself at such a stupid question. Of course she was Wendy's friend.

"Mhm. Best friend." Chelia replied with a cute smile, making Lucy want to hug her, and squeeze her, and call her George*. "Nii-san, can Chelia come with us to the dragon exhibit?" Wendy pleaded to her big brother, her large puppy eyes causing both Natsu and Lucy to turn into putty.

"I don't see why not! The more the merrier!" Natsu said rather loudly in a happy tone, his arms moving to rest behind his head as he started walking, the others catching up.

o0o

10 Minutes Later...

"Wow!" Natsu and Wendy shouted at the enormous dragon sculptures and skeletons that caught their eyes the moment they walked into the designated area. Lucy didn't realize just how much her pinkette liked dragons. Adored, would probably be a more fitting word. And Wendy was just as excited after seeing it once before with her class.

"This is so cool!" Natsu cried out happily, tears in his eyes. "Thanks, Wendy." He said sweetly as he pulled his sister into a tight embrace. The bluenette smiled happily, wrapping her arms around her brother's waist. She buried her face into his stomach with a muffled, "Welcome".

Lucy and Chelia, "awwwed" at the cute scene before them, before they went around looking at each dragon, played games, and much more. It was by this point that Lucy began to notice they were being followed. At first she thought it was a coincidence that the same ebony she'd seen outside the building that one night, was also at the museum. Maybe he wanted to look around. But every time Lucy turned around, she'd see him quickly hide in the shadows. His dark clothes making him blend into the darkness.

"Don't worry, Lushy. He's not an enemy. Salamander asked him and some others to keep watch today, since he couldn't." Natsu said softly, causing Lucy to look up in surprise. How had he known what she was thinking?

Deciding to leave it at that, she kept her focus on the fun things to do with Natsu, Wendy, and Chelia. She didn't pay any attention to the ebony until a security guard shouted, "Hey! You can't be in here without any clothes on!" Turning around, the quartet groaned at the sight of Gray in his boxers, running from the guard, his clothes nowhere in sight. Natsu, and Erza, who was well hidden, both face palmed with another groan. 'Gray!' They both thought, small smiles on their faces, realizing that it was bound to happen eventually.

Meanwhile, Gajeel hid up in the rafters, chuckling to himself at Gray with a, "gihi!" Some could say Gajeel was a daredevil, what with him liking to be in high and dangerous places. Though, like Natsu, he couldn't handle transportation well. The were cousins, so maybe there was something in their genes, or just unluckly b*tards.

o0o

By the end of several hours, the quartet, and the hidden guards were tired. All were glad that nothing too crazy happened, save Gray's moment. Coming to the front doors, Natsu released a sigh, lowering his head as a wave of sleepiness washed over him. He looked up when he felt Lucy's hand touch his shoulder gently. Smiling at the blonde, he stood up straight, before walking down the stairs.

Halfway down the large steps, Lucy noticed a beautiful woman with long, scarlet hair at the bottom. Beside her was a tall man with long and shaggy, black hair. On the other side of the woman, was a now shirtless ebony. At least he found his trousers.

"Yo, Sa-" Gajeel started to say, until he was elbowed in the ribs by Erza. "Hello, Natsu. Wendy." The woman said calmly, a smile on her face. "Hi, Erza!" Wendy shouted happily, running down the steps to hug the Scarlett. Natsu simply nodded his head to her, a grin on his face.

"It is nice to meet you, Lucy." Erza said, her smile growing a little strained. She knew the blonde was a Heartfilia, but what surprised her more was that Natsu hadn't figured it out yet. Well, maybe she wasn't all that surprised. This was Natsu, after all.

"Yeah, flame-brain here, told us all about you. He just won't shut up!" Gray smirked, taunting Natsu with a playful glare. "What did you say you freaking Popsicle?!" Natsu shouted, pouncing on Gray and proceeded to punch, slap, bite, and curse at each other. Meanwhile, Lucy stood where she was, blushing madly. She continued to watch the two fight, not seeing this side of Natsu before. She had to admit, it was actually kind of funny. She thought as she covered her mouth with her hand, chuckling softly.

Not one to miss an opportunity, Gajeel jumped into the fray of flailing limbs and curses with a "gihi!" Erza ignored the onlookers and children pointing fingers in their direction. She kept kept her composure well, which impressed Lucy and Chelia, despite how close the boys were fighting to her. The red head, with a straight face, raised her arm above the dust cloud of curses. An instant, she dropped it, landing on Natsu's head, eliciting a yelp and whine from the pinkette.

Pulling the boys apart like Velcro, Erza smacked Gray's and Natsu's heads together, making them fall to the ground with stars above their heads. Gajeel had escaped before he could suffer the she-beast's wrath. Dusting her hands off, Erza returned her attention to a laughing Lucy. The blonde wiped the tears from her eyes. She couldn't stop laughing at how funny these people were.

Regaining his awareness of reality, Natsu looked up at Lucy, a big grin on his face as he still lay on the ground. Everything about her just made him fall more in love with his weird blonde. Though she would not be his girlfriend yet, he would get her for sure. And Salamander would be a distant thought in her mind compared to him...

Wait! Why was he being jealous of himself?

Either way, he would get Lucy to be his girlfriend. She just didn't know it yet. Speaking of which, she was bound to figure it out sooner or later, especially after his stupid mistake earlier. What was he thinking, kissing her the same way and place as Salamander? He got jealous, and wanted to get her attention back. She was going to be suspicious now for sure, and dig into it.

Natsu suddenly groaned, realizing his error. Why did he have to be such an idiot at times. He only hoped that Lucy wouldn't figure it out...yet.

 **o0o**

 **Note:** Ok, so the next chapter is where things will start getting more serious. What will Lucy do when her father figures out her little rebellion?

Anyway, have a Happy Holiday with whatever you (my dear readers) are celebrating. Enjoy time with your families and friends.

Next chapter will be posted on Saturday of next week, or sooner. It all depends when I finish it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Secret Agent Man**

 **By. Fanficer21**

 **Chapter 16**

 **o0o**

Disclaimer: Mine! Mine! Mine! - just kidding...

Rated: T

o0o

Enjoy! **  
**

o0o

Lucy sat on the roof top, swinging her legs over the edge of the building. Remembering the times she and Natsu spent together. Lucy couldn't stop her blush. The kisses they shared were still playing in her mind. The way she and Natsu got along and acted weird together, just felt so good. Right, even. Whenever she was around him, she'd feel happy. Calm. Safe. She could be herself, unlike when she was at her home, always trying to please her father and get him to acknowledge her for her good work. She was growing tired of it and just wanted to be free of all the stress.

When she was with the pinkette, she felt as if a weight had been lifted from her chest. His child-like mindset and stupid behavior were beginning to grow on her. And she wasn't sure if she wanted to let that go. Thinking about it more, she realized that she couldn't let it go.

Releasing a sigh, she looked at the passing clouds above her. Thinking back to the other man in her life, another blush came to her face. Salamander was a sexy man. He knew how to cheer her up, and always seemed to be there when she needed someone to talk to. Whenever she was around him, her heart would pound in her chest, and she wanted to kiss him until he forgot his own name. She loved being close to his warmth. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before, except perhaps for...Natsu. When she was close to the pinkette, she felt a similar warmth, but didn't think much of it. Lots of people had high metabolism...right?

Releasing a raspberry, Lucy rubbed her face with her hands. What was up with those two? They continued to confuse her to no end. Mixing their words, actions, and looks. Were they working together on some kind of prank? If they were, Lucy was going to give them hell to pay. She didn't like being toyed with her emotions. Remembering when Natsu got jealous at the museum, Lucy smiled slightly. He didn't like that she was thinking of Salamander when she was with him for the day, but what was the purpose of acting like the ebony? If he wanted to get her attention back onto him, it definitely worked, increasing her suspicions.

With a sigh, she fell back, staring at the clouds passing through the blue sky. How was she supposed to choose between the two men she was falling in love with! Releasing another, more frustrated sigh, she got up and decided to head home. Coming up here, she sort of figured Salamander wouldn't show up during the daytime, but a part of her had hoped he would be there. Then she could talk to him and sort her feelings out. She had to decide on one of them, because it wasn't fair to lead either one on if she wasn't going to pick.

o0o

Entering her mansion, Lucy was greeted by her family's staff. "Good afternoon, Miss Lucy! How was your day out?" Mrs. Spetto greeted cheerfully while sweeping the floor, a jolly tune coming from her lips as she hummed. Smiling sweetly, the blonde patted the older woman's shoulders. "I'm doing well, thank you." Walking towards her room, she turned around when the maid cleared her throat. A sad expression now on the woman's face.

"Miss Lucy, your father wants to talk to you as well. He's in his study. Best take care if it as soon as possible." The woman said, watching Lucy's smile fall from her lips. She knew all too well how Lucy hated her father. Jude had changed so much after Layla died, to the point none of the staff, not even Lucy, recognized him anymore.

Nodding her head, Lucy made her way towards her father's study. Where else would he be? He was always in that room. She hated her father so much, and swore the only reason she stayed in this place was the staff. She loved the people that worked for them, like a family. Reaching the room, she tapped her knuckles on the door, waiting to hear the man's voice.

"Come in!" Jude said with a gruff voice. He sat at his desk, looking over paperwork, a frown on his face. Seeing his daughter enter, his glum expression darkened. "Lucy, I asked you a month ago to take care of Dragneel's son. And yet, I still see him in the news. Why have you not fulfilled this task?" He said slowly, causing a shiver to run up Lucy's spine.

"...I...I haven't been able to get him alone." She lied, staring at the floor, not able to look at the man. Jude narrowed his eyes. "My sources say otherwise." He said, watching Lucy look up with a start, a shocked expression on her face.

"Don't tell me you've fallen in love with him." The man barked angrily, standing up from his chair he slammed his fists on the desk, causing Lucy to jump back. "I Knew I shouldn't have trusted you with this. In what way are you even capable of doing as I ask?!" He growled, causing Lucy's eyes to burn at the formation of tears. "Now drop these foolish notions, and finish the job!" He slammed his fist on the desk again with another shout. Lucy's face shown fear and anger as she lowered her head. Taking a deep breath, she raised it again, glaring at her father with a newfound courage.

"No." She whispered. "I will not let you do as you please!" Her voice became louder. "You're a monster! What would Momma say if she were-" Lucy's shout was cut off by her father storming forward and smacking her face with his hand, causing her to stumble backwards with a yelp. "Don't you dare talk about her in my presence!" Jude seethed through his teeth, hurt and anger showing in his glare. Cupping her cheek, Lucy looked at the floor, backing up slowly, her lips quivering.

"If Natsu Dragneel is not dead by in three days, I'll send another to finish the job. Do you understand?" Jude said, narrowing his eyes at his daughter, leaving no room for argument. Nodding her head slowly, Lucy ran out of the room, not stopping until she was in her own room. Falling onto the bed, she sobbed into her pillow.

What was she going to do? Her father was going to kill Natsu if she didn't. She needed to tell Natsu the truth, that he was going to die if something wasn't done. Continuing to sob, she thought through possibilities of escape. Perhaps she and the pinkette could run away in the night and elope. But then what would become of Salamander? She couldn't just leave him without some sort of explanation.

Taking out her phone, Lucy sent a text to the pinkette. Hoping that they could meet and form a plan.

' _Meet me in the alley behind the coffee shop on 5th Ave, tomorrow at 6 pm._ ' She waited as the tears continued to fall, hoping that he responded quickly. Her heart skipped a beat when her screen lit up with a message.

' _Ok? Why an alley? What's wrong?_ ' Natsu replied, causing Lucy's eyes to widen. How was he so good at reading her? It's like... Shaking her head, she cast the thought from her mind. Instead, she focused on replying.

' _You could say that. I need to see you, please._ ' She sent the text, her tears slowing down, but not stopping.

' _Alright. 5 pm behind the coffee shop on 5th Ave. See you tomorrow, Lushy_.' Lucy smiled at Natsu's text. She was going to tell him everything, even her escape plans. Maybe he would agree to running away in the night. A blush spread across her face, realizing that her current feelings for Natsu trumped Salamander. Burying her face in her pillow, she smiled, a light laugh and a hiccup following.

Meanwhile, in his office, Jude hung up the phone, a wicked smirk on his lips. His plans were coming into action. Tomorrow he would get what he wanted, and there was nothing Lucy could do about it.

o0o

I'm sure we all hate Jude by this point. What happens to Natsu in the next chapter? What did Jude discuss over the phone? Will another be targeted in the assassination attempt? Read chapter 17 to find out!


	17. Chapter 17

**Secret Agent Man**

 **By. Fanficer21**

 **Chapter 17**

 **o0o**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail will be mine! Eventually...maybe...nah!

Rated T: Blood

o0o

Alright! It's time for what many of you have been waiting for.

Enjoy!

o0o

 **THE NEXT DAY - 3 PM**

Natsu and Igneel walked down the street together, keeping their eyes and ears alert, especially after their car suddenly 'quite working', after their meeting today. They could obviously tell it was tampered with.

On their way to meet Erza and Gray at a rendezvous point, they walked past a bar, stopping when someone called out to them. "Hey Dragneel! Got someone that wants to see ya!" A tall blonde man shouted from the entrance. Igneel glanced at Natsu with a questioning look. 'Know anything about this?' Was his silent question. He watched his son shake his head with an equally confused expression.

"Come on, don't be shy! He won't bite...much." The man whispered the last part, but Igneel heard it. Grabbing Natsu's shoulder, he steered his son away from the bar. "Perhaps next time, we are in a bit of a hurry." The father said politely as they kept walking. Behind them, the blonde man signaled others to follow the duo.

"Dad?" Natsu asked quietly, looking at his father's clenched jaw. "Something isn't right. Just keep walking, and be on your guard." Igneel whispered, moving his eyes about as if searching for the source of a sound. Doing the same, Natsu thought he heard the sound of many creeping feet behind him. They knew they were being followed, at least by two people.

Keeping their pace, Igneel grabbed Natsu's hand in a tight grip. "Run!" He growled quietly, before taking off, pulling his son after him at a quick speed. The quiet steps behind them quickened their pace. While running, Igneel pressed a button on a pager-like device in his coat pocket, alerting Erza and Gray to their coordinates.

Natsu did his best to keep up with his father's large stride, keeping his ears and eyes alert. Glancing to the side, he saw a shadow move about in a alley. Natsu yelped when he was suddenly swung around to be behind Igneel, his feet stumbling at the quick stop. "Natsu!" The man shouted, taking the position of the "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon", Natsu doing the same.

When their pursuers came around the corner, both dragons attacked with a flurry of martial arts and self-defense moves, knocking many of the men unconscious. They each held their own against their attackers, until Natsu was kicked backwards with grunt by the blonde man from earlier. Preparing to jump into another attack, he spotted something from above.

"Dad! Look out!" Natsu shouted when he noticed a shiny point on a roof top, a sniper rifle aimed at the CEO. Running towards his father, the pinkette tried to push the man out of the way, but he felt someone shove him to the ground where he fell with an 'oomf'. Sitting up quickly, his eyes widened when the rifle was fired and his father was hit with the bullet.

Igneel fell to the ground, blood gushing through the bullet wound in his chest. "DAD!" Natsu shouted, getting up and running towards his father, but was stopped when someone grabbed him again and threw him against the brick wall, hard. The assailant pistol whipped him, leaving a large cut across his left cheek. The fear over his father distracted him from effective use of his skills. Natsu tried to retaliate, until a knee kick to his gut knocked the air out of his lungs, making him fall to the ground on his side, clutching his stomach.

Igneel watched through glossy eyes as his son was forced to lay on his back, his arms held firmly above his head as his attacker straddled him. Natsu struggled beneath the man, but stopped the moment the gun barrel pressed against the right side of his waist.

Looking up at the blonde man from the bar, Natsu saw his creepy smile as he licked his lips at the pinkette's panicked expression. The grin grew wider as the trigger was pulled, causing Natsu to arch his back off the ground, a scream escaping his lips as pain surged through his body.

"Natsu!" Igneel cried out, trying to get up, but was forced back down the another man sitting on him. Tears fell from his eyes as the blonde man caressed Natsu's face with the gun before stopping at his mouth. "Now be a good little boy and open your mouth, or your daddy gets it." The blonde laughed like a maniac, shaking the gun about, before pressing the pistol's barrel against the pinkette's lips again.

"No! Please, don't!" Igneel shouted, but was punched in the face, causing his head to hit the ground. He continued to gasp and wheeze, blood seeping from his mouth. His mind disoriented for a moment, before it focused again. Turning his attention back to his son, his heart pounded fiercely in his chest, the adrenaline masking the pain.

"I SAID OPEN YOUR MOUTH, OR HE DIES!" The man bellowed, pressing the gun harder against the pinkette's teeth, having pushed past the lips slightly. Squeezing his eyes shut, Natsu's lips quivered as he slowly opened his mouth. He couldn't bear the thought of his father dying because of him. The second his mouth was opened wide enough, the pistol was shoved between his teeth, clanking hard against the enamel. Tears fell from his eyes as his head was forced to tilt back, the gun pressing against the back of his throat, gagging and cutting him. He was afraid to die, but he was even more afraid for his father having to watch him die.

"NO! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE! DON'T KILL MY SON!" Igneel screeched, blood falling from his mouth as he gasped for breath, his vision going in and out of focus. Trying to get up once again, he attempted to push the man off him, but failed when he was shoved back to the ground, gun pressed against his face. He watched with wide eyes as the blonde man's finger slid further around the trigger, making time stand still when it was pulled. To his immense relief, all that was heard was the sound of the jammed gun. Letting his head fall back to the ground, Igneel released a heavy and shaky breath before he passed out.

"What the hell!?" The man shouted, yanking the gun from Natsu's mouth before throwing it to the side, where it suddenly let loose its bullet. Natsu released shaky breaths as his head fell to the side, thankful for this tender mercy as he could feel himself being pulled into the darkness.

"Throw me your gun!" The man shouted to the other on Igneel. He looked expectantly at said man, furrowing his brows when the  
others arms were above his head in a form of surrender, the gun falling from his fingers. A moment later, the blonde felt a gun barrel pressed against the back of his head.

"You're not going any further." A calm voice said behind him, shoving the gun harder against the his head. "Gray..." Natsu mumbled, his eyes moved to the ebony before closing slightly from the blood loss and shock. "Get it together, Natsu. Are you going to let this twerp snuff ya out?" Gray growled, watching as Natsu's eyes widened a little bit, before shutting completely as his eyes rolled up into his head. "Oi! Natsu!" The ebony shouted, allowing himself to be distracted, his heart clenching at the thought of his best friend dying. Those mere seconds allowed the blonde to whip around and grab Gray's gun. Turning back around, he firmly pressed the barrel against the pinkette's temple.

"One way or another, I will kill the heir to Dragneel Inc. And if fate allows, the father will die too! Ahahahaha!" The man laughed evilly. With a curse, Gray grabbed the man, yanking the arm holding the gun upwards just as the trigger was pulled. About to shoot again, at Gray this time, the blonde yelped in in pain as something sharp penetrated his shoulder, causing him to drop the pistol.

Lowering her own pistol, Erza went back to hogtying the man with Igneel. He was no match for her initial kick, knocking him unconscious immediately. From the corner of her eye, she watched as Gray tackled the blonde to the ground, punching him repeatedly in the face until he too was unconscious.

Turning his attention back to the matter at hand, Gray scrambled off the man and quickly checking Natsu's throat. He breathed a sigh of relief at the pulse beneath his fingertips. Next, he ripped open the pinkette's shirt, exposing his bloodied waist. Cursing to himself, he ripped the shirt from Natsu's body. Balling it up, he pressed it firmly against the wound, before pressing his knee against it to maintain the pressure. With his hands free, he took his own shirt off, before wrapping it around the pinkette's waist, tying it over the other shirt tightly.

Meanwhile, Erza took care of Igneel. She had made a makeshift bandage for the gunshot to this chest. If they got to the hospital quickly, they might have a chance to save his life, as well as Natsu's. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Gray carefully lifting Natsu in his arms. The pinkette's limbs hanging limply in his hold. Carefully, Gray moved Natsu's body so the boy's head rested against his naked shoulder. He pressed the blood stained fabric against his torso, maintaining pressure on the wound.

Just as Erza was trying to lift Igneel into a sitting position, said man groaned, shifting his head to the side. "Igneel? Can you hear me?" She called, hoping to get through to him. A relieved sigh escaped her when he cracked open his eyes.

Igneel flinched from the pain coursing through his body, squeezing his eyes shut. "Igneel!" Erza called once more. "I hear ya." He growled, more blood sliding from his mouth. Opening his eyes, he saw a red blur above him. "Erza..." He said slowly, before trying to sit up with the woman's help. Shifting his gaze, Igneel's breath hitched at the sight of his son's limp body in Gray's arms. "Natsu!" He cried out while trying to stand up, but gasped when a jolt of pain surged through his chest.

"He's alright for now, but we need to get both of you to the hospital." Gray said firmly, heading to where the car was parked. Getting to his feet with Erza's help, the man stumbled beside her. When they reached the car, Erza helped Igneel into the back seat, followed by Natsu. Gray lay the pinkette across the back, letting his head rest on his father's lap, where Igneel brushed his fingers through the pink hair while holding his son close.

Once they were situated, Gray went back to get the two men. They would be taken into custody, and questioned. Quickly taking their weapons and various items, he slung them over his shoulders. Erza drove the car to him, allowing the ebony to toss the men in the trunk, followed by him getting in the passenger seat. Erza then took off towards the hospital, apologizing every time Igneel grunted from the pain of the car's fast movements and sharp turns.

o0o

Lucy lay on her bed, coloring in an adult coloring book, the TV on in the background. Her eyes shifted to the screen when an alert sound came on with a 'Breaking News' title. The screen played out a scene at the local hospital, two people being carried into the building on gurneys.

 **"There has been an assassination attempt on the CEO, and heir, of Dragneel Inc. They were ambushed in an alley and attacked with guns. Doctors say they will do everything they can for Igneel and Natsu Dragneel, but until we have more information, all we can do it hope for the best."** The reporter said, a crowd of people bustling around behind her on the screen.

Lucy's eyes widened to maximum capacity, her blood suddenly feeling cold as her breath hitched. Jumping up from the bed, she grabbed her purse and ran out of the room. This couldn't be happening. She was meeting Natsu in three hours to hatch an escape plan. This couldn't be real, she thought as tears formed in her eyes. This wasn't happening.

Charging down the hall, she nearly ran into Mrs. Spetto. "Whoa, Miss Lucy. What's the rush?" The woman asked anxiously at the blonde's fearful expression. Not wanting to stop and waste time, Lucy just kept running. "I'll tell you later!" She cried out, making her way down the staircase and towards the front door. Getting into her car, she started it and drove like a speed demon to the hospital. She would have a 'talk' with her father later, but right now she needed to know that Natsu was alright.

Reaching said location, she parked the car and ran towards a large crowd of shouting people. Camera flashes went off like crazy. The doors to the hospital were blocked by police officers, preventing the reporters from bursting inside.

"Excuse me. Pardon me." Lucy said as she squeezed through the media. She knew she was going to get in trouble for this, but she didn't care. She needed to see Natsu.

 **"Lucy Heartfilia?"** One reporter asked, before all hell broke loose. All the attention was brought to her as the cameras and reporters began bombarding her with questions.

 **"What are you doing here?"**

"I'm here to-"

 **"Are you in on the assassination attempt of the Dragneels?"**

"What? No, I-"

 **"Is your father really that desperate to kill off the competition?"**

"Shut up!" Lucy screamed, causing everyone to quiet down. "Why would I want to kill Natsu? I love him!" She blurted out, before covering her mouth and trying to hide her blushing face. The statement, however, was like fresh meat to a hungry wolf.

 **"How long have you and Natsu been together!?"**

 **"Is Natsu Dragneel your star-crossed lover?"**

 **"What are you going to do if your boyfriend dies?"** All commotion stopped after that question. **"Dude! That's not a question you ask after an event like this!"** One reporter shouted at the other. **"Hey! It's my job to get the scoop!"** The reporter retorted.

 **"Get the scoop, my a-"** Another reporter was interrupted as an all out brawl of words began. Taking this opportunity, Lucy slipped passed the crowd and into the hospital. Making her way to the front desk, she asked the receptionist for information on Natsu.

"I'm afraid he and Mr. Dragneel are both prepping for surgery now." The receptionist said sadly, prepping paperwork. "Are you a friend or family?"

"I'm a-"

"Family! She's with us!" A woman's voice sounded frantic behind Lucy, causing her to turn around. Her eyes widened at the sight of Natsu's mother and sister running up to them, fearful expressions on their faces. They rushed to the hospital as soon as they got the call from Erza, and had to squeeze their way through the hungry media outside.

"And who are you to the patients?" The receptionist asked. "I'm Grandine Dragneel, wife of Igneel, and mother of Natsu."

"I'm Natsu's f-" Lucy started to say 'friend' until Grandine cut her off with the word, "fiancée", causing Lucy's eyes to widen. She was about to say something, until the woman gave her a sharp look. Nodding her head, the receptionist handed Grandine a clipboard with multiple papers attached. "Fill these out and return them when you're done. The doctor will come get you when they are out of surgery." She said, before the three walked away to the waiting room.

"Is it true what everyone's saying?" Grandine asked once they were seated, she looked as if she were on the brink of a breakdown, but held herself together for her daughter. Wendy rested her head and shoulders on her mother's lap, burying her face into the woman's stomach as she cried, wrapping her arms around Grandine's waist tightly. Sitting in a chair in front of them, Lucy looked to the ground, shifting awkwardly.

"How long?" Grandine asked again, taking the silence as a confirmation, her hands rubbing Wendy's back soothingly. "A few weeks." Lucy mumbled, feeling intimidated by the woman, as well as scared for Natsu's and Igneel's sake. Grandine sighed, trying her hardest not to cry, her breath shaky. "Don't be afraid. We'll figure this out when our boys are safe." She said, smiling at Lucy. causing the blonde to look up at the apparent approval.

They remained in the sitting room, talking about random things to get their minds off of the tormenting wait. Before they knew it, several hours had passed, and a doctor came to get them.

"Mrs. Dragneel, I'm Doctor Hedland." The man said, shaking Grandine's and Lucy's shaky hands. Wendy was still asleep. "Both Dragneels are out of surgery now, and are being brought up to their room. The surgeries went well, for the most part. With your husband, the bullet nicked a rib, which took most of the damage, allowing the bullet to slow down before getting close to his heart and lung. We were able to safely remove the bullet and repair the rib... With your son..." The doctor paused, causing panic to rise in both woman. Grandine's hand shot to her mouth, fearing the worst, the dam behind her eyes beginning to crack. Lucy wasn't much better. Her eyes and nose started burning as tears formed.

"We were able to clean and stitch the wound, though there will be a scar. One for Igneel too. Luckily it was a clean shot as the bullet flattened into the ground. Also, the inside of his mouth, near the back has been bruised and cut from the gun being shoved into his mouth. Both should make a full recovery in a few weeks."

Overwhelmed by the news, Grandine and Lucy screamed with joy, startling many people in the waiting room, including Wendy. Both women embraced, tears of joy sliding down their faces as they sobbed into each others shoulders.

o0o

You like?

Oh No! Our favorite Dragneel boys' were shot! But don't worry, the doctor said they will be okay.

Will Lucy figure out that Natsu is Salamander in the next chapter?


	18. Chapter 18

**Secret Agent Man**

 **By. Fanficer21**

 **Chapter 18**

 **o0o**

Disclaimer: I wish Fairy Tail was mine, but at least I still have my fan fictions...TT^TT

Rated: T

o0o

Alright my dear readers, after much contemplation and writing, here is the **Final Chapter** of Secret Agent Man.

Thank you all so much for you love and support of this fic. It means a lot to me to know it is well loved.

I may write a sequel, but it might take some time to get it done and posted. So be patient with me, please. In the meantime I will begin posting other Fairy Tail fan fictions I have been working on.

o0o

The room was silent save the beeping of the heart monitor, oxygen tanks, and steady breathing. Grandine, Wendy, and Lucy entered silently, holding their breath at what they would see on the other side of the curtain. Making their way further in, Grandine's hand went to her mouth, covering a gasp. Igneel lay on the bed, the blanket covering his waist and legs, leaving his bare chest exposed. A large bandage was wrapped around his torso, which was freshly changed five minutes ago. Bruises littered his body, including a large one on his face where he was struck by his captor. His mouth was covered by an oxygen mask, fogging each time he took a breath.

Moving her glossy eyes to her son, she noticed Natsu was in much the same condition, except the bandage was hidden beneath the sheet. Another bandage was on his cheek, hiding the cut from the pistol. The woman looked down when felt her daughter trembling into her side. Wrapping an arm around Wendy's shoulders, she moved to her husband's bed, watching Lucy move to Natsu's from the corner of her eye.

Sitting on the side of the pinkette's bed, Lucy studied him with teary eyes. Sliding her hands forward along the sheet, she found his hand, intertwining their fingers, being careful not to disturb the IV. She sat like that for a while, before her eyes shifted to the other bed. Grandine was in a chair, hugging Wendy tightly and whispering soft words into her ear while running her fingers through the blue hair.

Looking back to her pinkette, Lucy cupped Natsu's face in her hands, caressing his cheek bones with her thumbs which lightly brushed against the face mask. Lowering her head, she gently pressed her lips to his heated forehead. She placed another kiss to his bruised temple, the shape of the barrel easily seen.

They stayed in the room for hours, watching over their boys and praying that they would wake up soon. Once visiting hours were over, Lucy felt a hand softly shaking her awake. Rubbing her eyes, and wiping the drool from her mouth, she looked up at Grandine smiling above her. She didn't realize she had fallen asleep. Tightening her hold on Natsu's hand, she started to get up when she heard people whispering in the hall. Looking around, she noticed that Grandine was no longer in the room.

Briefly glancing at Wendy curled up by her father's side and sound asleep, the blonde stood up and quietly walked towards the door. Her curiosity was getting the best of her. Leaning her back to the wall, she listened to the hushed voices, eye widening when she heard something involving a...Fairy Tail Agency? That was where Salamander worked.

Remembering his promise to keep Natsu safe, Lucy narrowed her eyes, walking back to the pinkette's bed. Looking over him again, she felt her anger rising. Did Salamander even keep watch over him? Natsu wouldn't have been hurt if he was around to protect him. Narrowing her eyes further, Lucy kissed Natsu's cheek before storming out the door. Her eyes widened briefly at the sight of Erza and Gray talking with Grandine. But before anyone could say a word, the blonde continued walking. She had two people she needed to 'talk' to now. And since she was in a foul mood, her father was the first choice.

Too bad he happened to leave on a 'convenient' business trip the day the assassination attempt took place. Once she made it to the doors, she was relieved the crowd of media had greatly decreased. Only a few stubborn ones remained. Walking through the doors, she blatantly ignored their questions, making her way to her car. Once inside, she took out her phone and dialed her father's number, hoping he would pick it up. To her dismay however, she reached his answering machine. So like him, not picking up the phone when she really needed to...talk with him. More like argue and get her point across to the man who cared little about what she had to say.

Shutting the phone off with a heavy sigh, she slammed her hands onto the steering wheel with a scream. About to start the car, she was startled by camera flashes and the few remaining reporters practically pressing their faces against her windows. Lifting her hand, she quickly lifted her middle finger at them before driving away. She was not in the mood to deal with the paparazzi.

She kept driving until she reached the building overlooking the river. Climbing the fire escape, she made her way to the top, sitting on the edge of the building and waited. And waited. And waited. And waited...with no sign of Salamander whatsoever. Releasing a heavy sigh and raspberry, Lucy fell to her back, looking up at the dark sky, the stars beginning to shine. After another hour of waiting, she decided to head home, making a mental note to keep coming back until she saw him again.

o0o

"Well if it isn't my future daughter-in-law. Tell me, why hasn't my son proposed yet?" Igneel asked Lucy when she entered the room. It had been a little over a week, since the assassination attempt, and Lucy had visited nearly every day. At first, Igneel was against the idea of Natsu and Lucy together, but after some 'discussion' with Grandine, he came around, and soon began to like the blonde. Lucy had told them of her father's assassination plan, to which they weren't too keen about. But after explaining herself and her decision to keep Natsu safe, Igneel accepted her as part of the family. Though he didn't want anything to do with Jude, refusing to even be in the same building with the man. After what he'd done to him and his son, Jude would not be forgiven so easily.

Nodding to man while trying to hide her blush, Lucy walked to Natsu's bed, where the pinkette slept soundly. Grandine and Wendy were not present yet, due to work and school, but they would stop by afterwards. "He's been asleep for a while now. He kept me up all night talking about you. If you couldn't already tell, he's madly in love with you." Igneel said, grinning, causing Lucy to blush more.

"Is that so?" She muttered the only words she could form through her embarrassment, glancing at the man. Igneel just grinned more, flashing his teeth. Smiling, Lucy turned her attention back to Natsu, brushing her fingers through his hair. Her other hand, cupped his cheek, brushing her thumb over the skin. The mask was removed, giving her hands free reign over his face.

Leaning down she could feel Igneel staring at her, making her feel a little uncomfortable. Pressing her lips to the pinkette's forehead gently, she stood up afterwards and headed for the door. She couldn't take his father looking at her like that and talking about proposals. It was just too embarrassing, and surely she and Natsu weren't ready for that step yet. Saying goodbye to the man, she left the room, breathing in relief to be out of the awkwardness. She bid Erza goodbye, who stood watch outside the door, before walking down the hallway towards the Elevators.

o0o

Nearly two weeks had passed since Natsu was shot, and Lucy continued to visit him every day. And each night, she would wait for Salamander to show up, but he never did. By this point, Lucy was beyond frustrated. She was livid. Was he too scared to face her after failing at his promise to protect Natsu?

Lucy sat on the roof of the building, the sunshine bathing her skin in its rays. She came up here, to think because her father had come back from his business trip this morning and didn't want anything to do with him. He seemed very displeased to know that Natsu was still breathing, and shocked that Igneel had also been targeted. Apparently he didn't want the CEO involved in his plot, fearing it would make it easier to come back to him as the perpetrator, which many people had already begun to suspect. Yet, he was even more angry that Lucy had defied him and announced her relationship with Natsu to the whole city, and perhaps even further abroad.

Kicking her legs to burn off her pent up energy and anger, she screamed towards the sky as she fell on her back. When she finished, she covered her eyes with her arms, trying to think of better things to calm her down. A smile made its way to her lips as she remembered the time she spent with Natsu at the museum. The way he kissed her, giving her that look that Salaman...

Lucy's eyes widened at the image in her mind. It was the same look Salamander gave her. Remembering Natsu's sharp canines when he smiled, looked very similar to the ebony's. And the way he teased her was also similar to Salamander.

Sitting up, she looked out over the river, remembering the train incident where they first met. She blushed at the feel of his hard muscles and incredible body heat. The only person who could rival it was...Natsu.

 _It couldn't be_

The night Salamander lost his contacts, she remembered catching a brief glimpse of black eyes. Black eyes similar to...Natsu's?

 _There's no way_

The day Natsu showed her his Salamander impersonation, the bottle of perfume that she thought was unnecessary. The photo of him with his contacts the wrong way. The little mistakes he made when saying something that sounded like the ebony. The laughter she always thought sounded familiar but couldn't remember why...until now.

 _It was!_

Why didn't she see it before. She felt so stupid. All these little clues that were right in front of her. Man, she was denser than she thought. Jumping to her feet, she felt a growing anger rising in her chest. Gritting her teeth as a frustrated blush formed on her face, she screamed at the sky once again, while clenching her hands into fists.

"That little-*frustrated garble*!"

Storming down the fire escape and to her car, Lucy drove to the hospital. Natsu had some explaining to do. Gripping the steering wheel tightly, her knuckles turned white. Fifteen minutes later, Lucy stormed towards the new hospital room the pinkette was moved to at his request to escape his father's constant nagging about proposing to Lucy. The blonde wore a scowl on her face, her heels clicking on the linoleum floor. Nearing the correct door, she noticed the ebony from the museum sitting in a chair by the open door. His name was Gajeel, right?

Seeing Lucy, Gajeel stood up stretching. "Finally I get a break! Thanks a lot bunny girl!" He said as he walked past her, he had a hot date with his girlfriend, Levy, tonight. The next guard would come by in ten minutes. And since Lucy was here, he decided to take his break early. She was a feisty girl and could handle things by herself.

Entering the room, Lucy saw saw Natsu laying on the bed, watching TV with a bored expression. Striding up to him, she screeched, causing the pinkette to jump and look at her with wide eyes. "You are such an idiot, Natsu Dragneel!" She growled when she reached his bed, before lowering her voice. "Or should I say, Salamander?" She watched as Natsu's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, lowering himself to hide in the sheets. "Don't you hide from me, you jerk!" Lucy grabbed his shoulders, pressing his back into the mattress. "Why didn't you tell me! I wouldn't have told anyone! And now I feel stupid for thinking I was falling in love with two people!" She shouted in a whisper. The last thing she wanted to do was have the whole hospital knowing the Salamander was right here. Who knows who might be listening.

"M'sorry..." Natsu squeaked, afraid of the blonde's wrath, until her last words finally processed in his brain. "...Wait, you mean, you love me, too?" He asked, a big grin forming on his face, causing Lucy to blush. "Y-You already know that. And don't change the subject!" She barked, trying to hide her blush with her hair. "Yeah, but you never said it." The pinkette countered, wiggling his eyebrows at her, dispelling the blonde's anger.

"Aren't my actions enough?" Lucy asked, getting on the bed and straddling his hips, trying not to disturb the healing bullet wound. Leaning down, she moved her hands from his shoulders to his face, caressing his cheeks. Natsu's hands moved to her hips. With a deep blush, she stopped when their lips were inches apart, their breath tickling each other. "Natsu, I lo-"

"I guess what they're saying is true." A nurse said, stepping into the room to do her rounds. She laughed when Natsu and Lucy swung their scarlet faces in her direction, their eyes open to max capacity. Scrambling to get off of Natsu, Lucy squeaked when strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her to lay on top of him. Natsu ignored the pain as he looked at the blonde hair, while Lucy buried her face into his shoulder, her hands gripping the hospital shirt, careful to stay clear of his bandage.

"What rumors?" Natsu asked, looking at the nurse with fake curiosity (having heard it from other nurses, and from the halls), feeling Lucy shaking in his hold. "You mean you haven't heard? The whole city knows that you two are together. Some are even calling you star crossed lovers." The nurse cooed as she squealed at the cuteness. Looking down at the back of Lucy's head, Natsu lowered his voice for only her to hear. "I don't think we're doomed to fail in our relationship. We'll work something out." He smirked when his blonde nodded, her face still buried in his shoulder.

Clearing her throat, the nurse drew their attention again. "Should I give you two some time?" Natsu just shook his head. "No. You can do your check up thing." He said, lifting Lucy off of him, to which she moved to a chair beside the bed. She watched as the nurse took the pinkette's vitals and switched the IV bags that were running low. Next, the woman moved to Natsu's waist, lifting the shirt gown to reveal the bandaged wound. Carefully removing said bandage, Lucy looked at the forming scar tissue, while the nurse gently rubbed a cream onto the skin. Natsu giggled at the ticklish sensation around the bullet hole, before flinching when the fingers touched the scar tissue. When she was done, the nurse put a new clean bandage on.

"Alright, Mr. Dragneel. The doctor thinks you should be able to get out of here by tomorrow." The nurse said, before looking at Lucy. "Be gentle with him for a while." She winked, causing the blonde's face to explode in a blush, while Natsu laughed at her embarrassment.

o0o

Three Days Later:

Igneel was kept at the hospital for another day to make sure everything was absolutely alright with him, while Natsu had already been sent home two days previous. In the meantime, Igneel and Grandine allowed Lucy to stay at their house to watch over Natsu, and give her space from her father. She truly grateful for their kindness and understanding.

Natsu currently laid on his bed, while Lucy removed the bandage, after unbuttoning his shirt and letting the fabric fall to the mattress. Staring at the ceiling with his arms resting on his forehead, he jumped slightly when he felt something tickling his waist. Looking towards the blonde, he noticed her leaning down, her hair touching his skin. Lucy continued to lean down until she gently pressed her lips against the bullet wound, causing a shiver to run up Natsu's body.

"There. Now it won't leave as much of a scar." The blonde said with a smile, causing Natsu to blush. She was just like his mom, always kissing his wounds better. "Does it hurt anywhere else?" Lucy asked, watching her boyfriend for any reaction. Nodding, Natsu pointed to his chest, right above his heart. Moving along the bed, Lucy kissed the spot better, followed by his neck, and then the tip of his nose.

"Now you're just messing with me." Lucy said, rolling her eyes at him, watching him pout. "Ok, fine! One more time." She huffed with a chuckle. "Sweet! Right here." Natsu cheered, before pointing to his lips. Smiling sweetly, Lucy leaned down once again, closing her eyes as she kissed her pinkette passionately, but holding back somewhat so Natsu didn't cause himself pain from moving around too much. She felt his hands rest at her hips, pulling her closer to him, while her hands slid down his neck and chest.

When they broke the kiss, they rested their forehead together, breathing heavily. "Lushy...I know a way to... stop your dad...from trying to...you know...and maybe...we could...merge our...companies..." Natsu breathed out with a growing smile on his face. Being restricted to the bed for a while gave him a lot of time to think.

"What?" Lucy asked, her heart pounding more in her chest, watching as Natsu sat up with a grunt, one arm behind him holding him up as he weaved his fingers into her golden hair with his other hand. He kissed her forehead. "Lucy Heartfilia." He kissed the tip of her nose. "Will you." He kissed her lips. "Marry me?"

Tears running down her face at this point, Lucy leaned forward pressing her lips against his as she softly pushed him onto his back once again. Her hands gripped both sides of his face, while keeping their lips locked. Breaking the kiss when she needed air, Lucy whispered softly, a genuine smile on her tear stained face. "Yes. My Secret Agent Man."

0

o

0

 **THE END**


End file.
